


A Storm in Her Heart.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Possessive Rick, Pure Smut, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism, ZA, there will be more tags added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 39,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With smoke still filling the air from the governor's attack. Beth and Rick find themselves alone, and separated from the others. Only to find something they've been missing in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We'll Find Them.

**Author's Note:**

> A few Quick notes:
> 
>  
> 
> This will have multiple chapters.
> 
> This is set against Season 4 Too Far Gone and will be going against season 4 and Season 5's timeline.
> 
> This will be Brick.
> 
> This is my first Brick Fic. So please, be gentle with me!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Don't look back Beth, just keep walking,"

The smoke from the prison plumed in the sky. All around was dead silence, the only sound seemed to be the rhythmic crunch of their footsteps against the dirt road. She didn't know how long they'd been walking. How far they'd really even gotten from the prison.

Her Daddy.

_You're with God Daddy,_

Her thought's broke, as Her eyes stared forward, looking at the road ahead as she felt Rick leaning against her. Her hand rested on his stomach, fighting to keep him upright. They'd find the other's. Daryl, Carl, Michonne, they were out there somewhere. She heard Rick groan.

"Mr Grimes, we should stop,"

Her soft voice broke the silence between them suddenly. He didn't stop just kept going, she knew better than anyone what Rick was going through. 

"We'll find them Mr Grimes,"

She felt him stop suddenly.

"Beth, they could be anywhere,"

Her eye's looked up, at him. Dark curls hanging loose, and frosted blue eyes gazing back at her. Her teeth bit her bottom lip.

"We'll find them,"

She heard Rick scoff softly as he tore his shirt sleeve off, wrapping it about the bullet wound on his leg.

"We _will,_ "

Her voice sounded firmer as she spoke. 

"We don't even know which way the bus went,"

She couldn't believe they'd never see anyone again. Rick finished wrapping his leg, as he started down the road once more. Beth turned around, looking at the road behind them. Watching the trees, for any walker's that might have been roaming from the prison. Her hand touched the handle of her knife, before she turned and caught back up to Rick. 

They walked in silence. Neither of them uttering one single word. Beth looked up from the road, seeing the neighborhood, filled with abandoned Homes. Memories of better times. Slowly, they walked up the porch of one at random. 

Her eyes turned back to the street, seeing the street filled with nothing but an eerie silence. She heard the door push open, as she went in hearing Rick close the door behind them.

"We'll need something to secure the door,"

She nodded softly, hearing his words.

"I'll check upstairs,"

Beth slowly eased up the stairs, blue eyes looking around the stair railing as she stepped off the final step. The first few room's had provided very little in the way of actually securing anything. When she found the second bedroom, there was a large flat screen television, Games, posters. Beth looked around the room, pulling the TV forward, her hand pulled her knife free cutting the cables in the back. Before she headed back downstairs. 

"Did you find anything?"

She'd never heard his voice sound like it did now. Dry, raspy, tired. She held up the cables, as they tied the door. Pushing the couch in front of it.

Rick slowly eased toward the couch, as he laid down suddenly. 

"It's not so bad here Mr Grimes,"

Rick didn't answer.

"Mr Grimes?"

Beth eased over, placing her head on his chest, she could hear his heartbeat. Slow, steady, soothing. Slowly Beth pulled back, looking at Rick lying there. Everything had changed so much since that first time she'd seen him. Running across the field, Carl cradled within his arms, a look of desperation burning behind those blue eyes.

They'd all faced so much together. They were a family. Her fingers grasped his hand softly. Those soft blue eyes gazing at him. In silence for a moment before she pulled back. The House was so quiet, there wasn't the sound of her Daddy reading bible passages and Maggie's laughter, there was only dead silence here. Beth eased over to the window, looking out into the street. 

The sun slowly setting and filling the sky with oranges, and reds, before it finally set. She didn't see anyone else, there was no walkers. No one else from their group. Where was everyone?

Were they even alive? They had to be alive. Her fingers ran through her soft blonde hair, they'd find the other's. They were a family, they wouldn't give up on finding each other. She turned to look over her shoulder at Rick lying there. Before her eyes turned back to the window.

_A Few Hours Later:_

There was a scream, then another, as the Katana swung into her Daddy. Maggie finger's gripping the fence, her screams loud, and anguished as the tears ran. The flash of crimson, pouring. She could hear thunder, rolling through the sky, the screams as people fell to the ground. The walkers pouring through the fallen fences, the crimson, pooling, flooding, running over them all.

She could see it coming toward her. Rising. Her screams muffled and unheard by the others. Her hands clawed fighting to try and pull herself up and out but she couldn't. Her hand reach, outwards. Her finger's touching the surface for one quick second. She saw Rick's blue eyes, Daryl's hand reaching out for her, trying to rip her up and out right Before everything went dark.

Beth woke suddenly. Her eyes snapped open so fast they hurt for a moment. She could feel the heat within the House, the sweat rolling down her. Her eyes gazed at Rick. He was still asleep. It was just a dream. A horrible nightmare, but, it seemed so real. She could feel it, she could almost still hear Maggie's scream. The gunfire thundering throughout the sky like a storm. Right before a downpour of rain. She felt so much within her heart. Sadness for her Daddy. Anger for what they'd all been through.

She felt a storm brewing inside her heart. Beth turned over on her side, gently sighing as she did. Her eyes watching Rick as he slept. Listening to the slow, shallow breathes escaping him. Her eyes closed Her heart thundered within her chest, as she lay there. Her soft pants breaking the silence of the room. 

Her eyes were heavy, she felt tired. More tired than she could ever recall feeling before, her eyes opened once more. Watching Rick, before she drifted off to sleep.


	2. What you’re risking it for.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next Morning Beth heads out for Supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave it where it left off.
> 
> So Chapter 2!
> 
> Hope you guy's enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Bright orange started to spread across the blue sky, before it was devoured by Clouds. The slight sound of thunder, caused Beth's eyes to open suddenly. Her hand pushed hard against the floor, pushing herself upright into a sitting position as she moved over to the window.

Her fingers softly pushed the curtains open, seeing the smallest trace of blue hidden behind the clouds. They were large, grey, and looked like the calm right before a storm broke across the sky. 

"No, no, no,"

Her words were hushed, as she crawled over on her knees beside Rick. If the rain came, it would wash any sign's of their tracks, any direction they could have used to find the others. It'd be washed away like everything else had been. Her hands softly shook him.

"Mr Grimes,"

Beth shook him harder.

"Mr Grimes,"

Her voice was a little louder this time.

"Mr Grimes! Wake up!"

Her voice was raised, almost near screaming as she spoke. Her hands shaking him violently, but Rick didn't even seem to stir for a moment. Her head rested on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. Before she pulled back with a sigh.

_He need's the rest. After everything, that fight, he need's the rest. But we need food, water, bandages._

Her teeth bit her bottom lip softly. Looking back to the window. 

"Mr Grimes, I'll be back Okay?"

She didn't even know if he could hear her as she spoke. Beth moved across the floor gathering her knife, as she pulled her boots on. She couldn't undo the door, but, she could slip out another way. Slowly she made her way into the kitchen, pushing open the window, as she climbed out. Lowering it enough, she could get it back up and get inside. But not enough to call attention to it.

Her pace was hurried as she jogged around the side of the House, and into the street. She heard the thunder up above her, as she started to move through the street. Her boot's pushing against the pavement, seemed like the only sound in the entire neighborhood. There had to be supplies here. The neighborhood looked nearly untouched almost like everyone had literally just up and left.

She didn't see broken glass, or blood, she didn't see bodies in the street. 

_You step outside, you risk your life. You take a drink of water, you risk your life. Nowadays, you breath and you risk your life. Every moment now, you don’t have a choice. The only thing you can choose is what you’re risking it for._

Her Daddy's words rolled through her mind as she walked forward. She knew what she was risking it for. She was risking it for Rick, to help get him back on his feet. They had to find the rest of their group. Their family. She wanted to see Maggie again, to hug her sister tightly, and see she was okay. They were all they had left. Beth slowly eased up the path of one of the House's, her hand grasping tightly around the handle on her knife. 

Her hand reach out, trying the door knob, as it eased open. Her fingers gripped around her knife, pulling it free, before she slowly eased inside. She wished she had Daryls crossbow. He'd just had started to teach her before everything at the Prison. Her knife raised, as she eased on the floor, her footsteps were silent, almost feather light, she couldn't hear anything.

There was no growls, no footsteps shuffling through the House. She sighed softly, shaking her head, before she put her knife back in the sheath. Her footsteps echoed through the House, breaking the silence for a few second's every time she moved around. She checked the kitchen first, her hand's reaching up, as she opened the cabinets finding a few cans here and there.

It wasn't much, but, it'd be enough for a few day's or, the night. Beth climbed on top of the kitchen counter, grabbing each can and sitting them down before she hopped off. She hurried upstairs, open a few doors, finding a bedroom, and a bathroom as she hurried inside. Her eyes gazed at herself in the mirror for a moment. Pale blue eye's staring back at her from the reflection. Light blonde hair, hanging around her face, in soft loose curls. Her hand grasped the medicine cabinet door as she swung it open.

She grabbed what was left. A bottle of rubbing alcohol, but nothing in the way of bandages. She closed the cabinet, before she left, making her way to the bedroom ripping a pillow case off of one of the pillows. To carry everything in, before she ripped the sheet off the bed, folding it, and tucking it inside the pillowcase. If she couldn't find bandages, she'd cut the sheet and fashion some.

She'd seen her Daddy do it before back at the Farm. She tossed the bottle of alcohol into the pillowcase, as she walked back into the hallway. She was at the top of the stairs when she stopped. Hearing the soft, rhythmic thudding against the door directly behind her. Beth sat the pillowcase down on the floor. Her hand pulling her knife free once more. Slowly, she eased toward the door. Her hand reach out slowly, grasping the knob as she turned it. The door swung open suddenly, her eyes locking with the cold blank stare of the walker. 

It shuffled toward her quickly, her hand rose gripped tightly around the knife, as she plunged it into its head. She ripped her hand back, seeing the dark ooze pouring from the wound, before the walker fell to the floor with a sudden thud. Her eyes looked down, seeing the dark, blood oozing out into a pool, she stepped back before she walked back to the stairs grabbing the pillowcase.

Beth hurried back into the kitchen, tossing the cans inside the pillowcase. She could hear the thunder getting louder, the rain hadn't started yet. She gripped the makeshift bag tightly in her hand, her knife, still dripping in the other as she headed out. On her way out, she stopped, looking at the picture on the table beside the door. The happy family smiling back at her. Just like her family had been before all this.

"Maggie,"

Her soft voice was barely more than a whisper before Beth hurried back into the street. Her eyes darting around, watching everything, looking for any walkers, or, maybe one of their group coming up the street toward her. But there was nothing, just the thunder, she sighed softly, putting her knife back in the sheath. Her hand pushing the window, she'd left open up, as she climbed back inside. Closing the window, and locking the latch behind herself. She walked into the living room, seeing Rick still lying there.

"I'm back Mr Grimes,"

She dropped down on her knees beside him, her hands quickly taking out the food, and the bottle of alcohol, and the sheet. Beth pushed back up onto her feet, grabbing the rubbing alcohol before hurrying into the kitchen. Her hand opening a few drawers, before she grabbed a knife. Her fingers twisted the cap off of the bottle, as she poured some of the alcohol over the knife shaking it dry as best as she could before she turned and headed back into the living room.

Beth eased down onto her knees using the knife in her hand to slice strips of the sheet. Her finger's gently hooked the makeshift bandage around Rick's leg, he'd used his shirt sleeve to make, she eased the knife between him and the fabric cutting it loose. 

"I remember the day you came to our farm, Mr Grimes,"

She poured a bit of the alcohol on one of the strips, her soft blue eye's looking at the gunshot on Rick's leg. It looked like it went clean through. She couldn't see anything, but it did need to be cleaned, and wrapped. 

"When I first saw you,"

She bit her bottom lip, for a moment. Her soft angelic like voice sounding barely more than a whisper as she spoke.

"I'd never seen anyone like you before,"

She knew Rick couldn't hear her. She was babbling.

"I'd never seen a man like you. Someone I wanted to-"

Her word's paused, for a moment as she placed the alcohol soaked fabric over the wound.

"Someone I wanted to feel, touch me,"

She blushed softly speaking so boldly. If he'd been awake, Beth knew she'd never have even said those words. 

"I always wondered what it'd feel like,"

Her eyes looked at the fabric wrapping it tightly. Her fingers gently running over the bandage, feeling his warmth just beneath her fingertips. Beth bit her bottom lip softly, her eyes slowly trailing upward's, as she saw those frosted blue eyes staring back at her.

She gasped softly, her hand went to move, when she felt Rick's hand grasp her wrist suddenly. Keeping her hand right where it was. 

"What, what would feel like Beth?"

His voice was low, raspy, sounding dry like he needed water. Beth whimpered softly, her eyes turning away from his icy stare.

"Beth, Look at me,"

Her eyes lifted, meeting that cold stare once more. She felt the heat in her cheeks, she knew, he could see the dark blush tinting her face. She felt so much inside herself right now. She felt the heat on her cheeks, the icy chill running down her spine from Rick's watching eye's. But she felt something else, she felt her pussy throbbing, in her jeans. _Aching_ to feel his tongue, his fingers, His cock buried inside her like every fantasy she'd ever had. 

"Beth,"

His voice sounded firmer as he spoke.

"Tell me,"

She sucked in a breath of air suddenly.

"What it'd feel like to feel you fucking me,"

She looked away from him, feeling the hotness in her cheeks nearly burning her. As the rain began to pour outside.


	3. The Start of a Storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Rain comes down, Beth and Rick share an unusual moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope you guy's are enjoying this fic. There will be smut ahead be patient with me it's coming.
> 
> I need honest feedback guy's. If I wrote a one shot or 5 chapter fic around Dawn and Beth at Grady would you guy's want to see it or no? 
> 
> I have an idea, but, only if you guys want to read it will I actually be posting it. 
> 
> I'll be adding another FTWD fic in the future as well. 
> 
> Blood on Our Hands will be updated soon. The chapter's longer so it's taking a bit, but it is coming I promise!
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

There was silence between them, only the rhythmic sound of the rainfall pouring down outside. The thunder sounding through the street's. She felt his hand tighten around her wrist. Those long, rough, fingers grasped tightly around her soft flesh.

"Look at me,"

She shook her head. Looking away. A Soft gasp left her mouth, as she felt Rick pulling her roughly to him. She heard the groan of discomfort as he sat up. Beth could only feel her blush growing hotter, in her cheeks as she turned her eyes back to Rick. Sitting up, staring at her. Those blue eye's staring at her, watching her, as if he was searching her eyes for something.

She felt his thumb brushing her hand, and the shiver that ran down her spine feeling his touch. The sound of thunder filled the silence between them. The rain slowly beginning to bead down faster, outside. Her eyes closed, feeling his hand caressing her cheek. His fingers moving, and touching her soft blonde hair. His every touch burning her, and leaving her wanting more.

“Open your eyes, Beth,"

Her eyes looked up at him, her teeth biting her bottom lip softly. She felt his grasp loosen on her wrist, as he took her face between his hand's. She could feel her heart thundering in her breast just as fast as the rain pouring down outside.

Her eyes were frozen, locked with Rick's. Feeling his hot, touch against her face. Those eyes staring at her, in a way she'd never seen before. He said nothing as he laid back down on the couch.

"Beth,"

"Yes, Mr Grimes,"

Her voice was barely more than a whisper as she spoke to him. Feeling the heat still lingering on her face from her blush, and Rick's hands. Rick said nothing for a moment, just lay there in silence. Listening to the rain outside. Beth felt the wetness seeping into her jeans.

"Climb up here with me,"

His voice was low, deep, and caused her pussy to ache more than she felt already. Beth nodded softly, climbing up onto the couch, she turned around, her back pressed against him, the back of her head, rested softly against his chest. Her ass right against his crotch, her body nestled between his denim clad legs. She felt his fingers running along her arms, running from her shoulder, all the way down to her wrists.

"Mr Grimes,"

She heard him hum behind her. His fingers moving over her flesh, his fingertips, feeling like fire against her needing flesh.

"You should rest,"

Her words were soft, slightly panted, as she felt herself becoming wetter, and wetter from his touches.

“Shh, just relax baby,"

She shivered hearing his word's.

"Mr Grimes, you're injured. You need to rest,"

She felt his fingers stop their soft touches, as his fingers ran along her side, moving downwards. His hand cupping the soft mound of her breast. Her back arched, forcing her breast tighter against his hot touch. His hand slowly palming her breast, through her tank top. Beth panted softly, against him. Her legs spread suddenly.

She felt him moving, leaning against her, his hot, breath dancing over her burning flesh. She could feel everything. His hand's palming her breast's, moving, over her. His hands moving, and teasing her, his thumbs teasing her nipples erected to the point the hurt. She could feel the scratch of his beard against her soft flesh, his lips right beside her ear.

"Shh,”

Her soft pants, and gasps were the only thing Beth could muster. Her body felt hot, burning, she needed him. She was aching. She felt him smiling against her ear. Beth felt his touch stop on one of her breasts. His hand moving down her side, touching her hip.

"Tell me baby,"

His voice was deep, slightly breathless, oh god she felt him rubbing against her ass.

"Tell you?"

Her voice held a slight question in her tone.

"I want you to tell me what you want, what you've _been_ wanting baby,"

His hand moved from her hip, running over her stomach, and stopping just inches from touching her hot, and aching pussy through her jeans. Beth swallowed softly, her eyes staring at the ceiling, as she panted and wiggled against Rick. Feeling his hard cock through his jeans rubbing against her ass.

Her breath was shaky, soft, a more heavy pant than actual breathes of air. Her mind was cloudy. They'd all been through so much since the Farm. Half of their group was gone. Everyone she knew, gone in an instant. The world she had known gone. Her eye's closed, this wasn't the kind of girl, she knew her mother would have wanted her to be, she was a good girl. A shy girl, but that was before all this.

This world was changing, and so were they. Becoming harder, stronger, survivors of this new world. Her whole life before this, right here, with Rick. Felt like a dream. Something that hadn't even existed. Her tongue ran over her lips, feeling his fingers gripping into her soft breast. The heat radiating off the two of them lying there together.

"You, I've wanted you, Mr Grimes,"

Her words were soft, a whisper between her soft, pink lips. She felt his lips gently kissing her ear. Her cheek, the soft line of her neck.

"Back at the Farm, when I first saw you. I thought you were the most handsome man I'd Ever seen,"

She heard the low chuckle rumbling in his throat. She felt his lip's kissing her ear, his fingers slowly trailing down her stomach. His finger tips stopped at the button on the top of her jean's.

"Hmm, and what did you do baby,"

She felt his hot breath against her flesh. That sweet drawl making his words drip like honey. Beth was panting, Burning, she'd never felt so hot in her entire life.

"I-I can't Mr Grimes,"

Her breath caught in her throat, feeling his hand moving down, his fingers running over the wet, warm, crotch of her jeans. His hips rolling beneath her, grinding himself harder, rougher, against her ass. She could feel him. That perfect outline touching against her, rubbing against her, nearly stealing the breath from her lungs every time he moved against her. Only making her feel hotter.

"Why can't you Honey?"

She shook her head.

"Beth, talk to me,"

"It's wrong, it's wrong to say those things to you. You, You're like a father to me, Mr Grimes,"

She felt him stop his touches on her body. His hand running upwards, over her stomach, between her breasts, and resting under her chin. Slowly, he tilted her head back their eyes were meeting. Those frosted blue eyes staring into own.

"I'm not your father, Beth,"

His voice was low. Soft, barely more than a whisper on the air.

She bit her lip softly whimpering. She could feel the heat on her body, the wetness soaking her jeans. Beth wanted to feel him touching her. His hands on her. She wanted Rick Grimes more than she'd ever wanted anything in her entire life, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him those things. He'd protected her, kept her safe, fed, watched over her. She was practically a second mother to his daughter.

"You're everything to me, Mr Grimes,"

Her soft blue eyes stared up at him. She meant what she said. Rick was her everything. He was her protector, The group leader, someone she admired. Someone she cared about. She felt him kiss the top of her head softly. His nose buried in her soft blonde curls, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Beth turned over, her breasts resting on his chest, her arms softly slipping down around him. Her petite body hugging tightly around him, as those soft eyes looked up at him. His fingers toyed with the loose curls around her face. Touching her cheek, his thumb brushing over her soft pink lips.

"You're so fucking beautiful Beth,”

She blushed softly. The soft pink tinting her cheeks as he spoke. Beth rested her head on his chest, feeling his fingers running through her hair. The sound of the rain, filling the gap of silence between them. She could feel the hardness beneath his jeans touching against her body. The heat, against her soft flesh. She whimpered softly, moving herself tighter around him.

"I'm sorry, Mr Grimes,"

She felt his hand stroking her hair.

"Sorry for what Honey?"

She said nothing for a moment.

"For ruining thing's,"

Her soft voice sounding sweet, angelic, as she softly spoke to him. His fingers ran through her soft hair, slowly stroking her hair.

“You didn't ruin anything Honey,”

His voice was soft, soothing, as he spoke to her. She felt his lips gently press to the top of her head. His arm hooking around her waist, as she snuggled closer to him. Hearing the rain coming down outside the window.


	4. We Can't Give Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Storm get's worse, Beth and Rick talk about the rest of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4!
> 
> Hope you guy's enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

The sound of the rain pouring down outside only seemed to get louder, and louder, pouring down with speed and steady consistency. Beth hugged tighter around him, her arms grasped around him, clinging to Rick more than she ever had in the entire time she'd know him. 

Her eyes closed slowly, her gentle breath, mingling with the rain as they lay there in dead silence. Rick's finger's continued to stroke her soft blonde hair. Flipping loose curls between his slender finger's for a moment, before he returned to softly stroke her hair beneath his gentle touch. Beth felt her body relaxing, his fingers were so soothing, the sound of his heartbeat filled her ears, gently lulling her to sleep. A soft, sigh escaped her.

It wasn't a sigh of sadness, it was a sigh of happiness. Something Beth hadn't felt since their last on the Farm. She was happy when she was singing her song's to Judith. Gently rocking her to sleep, or carrying her on her hip. She was happy she had her sister, her family, Daryl, Carol, Judith and Carl, Rick. But this kind of happiness, the soft, relaxing, happiness she felt right now, was something Beth hadn't felt in a while.

Neither of them spoke thunder, and the rhythmic sound of the rain filling the gap of silence filling the room. Beth knew Rick needed to recuperate. They needed to gather as many supplies as they could, and start looking for the other's. They were out there, they just had to be, she knew they were alive. Out there somewhere waiting for them. Maggie was waiting for her. Softly Beth lifted her head, those soft blue eye's gazing up at Rick. His eyes were closed, but she could still feel him touching her hair.

Rick's hand stopped, his eyes slowly opening, before they were meeting hers directly. Blue eyes burning with so much emotion behind them. Beth had seen those eyes shining with hope and joy back at the Farm. But now, after all they'd been through, there were times, Beth saw such pain, anger, something that made her heart stop at times when those icy eyes looked at her. 

"Beth, are you okay?"

She nodded slowly. Her eyes frozen in a stare with Ricks.

"Mr Grimes,"

Her soft voice was barely audible as she spoke. There was silence between before, Rick's gentle hum rumbled in his throat.

"We need to find everyone else,"

"We don't even know where they went Beth,"

Those soft eyes looked at him, a fire burning her eyes one filled with determination.

"We'll find them. They couldn't be that far away,"

Rick was silent, his gentle touch falling away from her hair. Beth eased up, her hands resting on Rick's knees to keep herself upright. His eyes turned away from her, staring off toward the wall in dead silence. Only the sound of the rain filling the room once more. Beth huffed softly, her brows furrowing, as she shook her head.

"Mr Grimes, we have to try,"

Rick shook his head softly. Those frosted blue eyes filled with so much emotion, a sadness Beth felt her heat pained to see burning behind Rick's eyes.

"They're gone Beth. We are all that's left,"

Her hand reach out toward him, gently touching Rick's cheek, she could feel his warmth, the scratch of his beard against her hand. The shiver that ran down her spine, feeling him this close again.

"We can't give up Mr Grimes, We'll find them,"

Beth gasped softly, seeing those eyes staring directly at her. Watching her. His hand moved, covering her own, his thumb gently brushing against her soft flesh. Beth had never felt like she did when Rick looked at her. It her feel hot all over, burning, but something else at the same time. Something Beth couldn't explain. He leaned against her touch, his other hand running up her arm, pulling her back down to him. Her perky breasts pushed tight against Rick's chest, Soft blue eyes staring up into an icy stare. 

Neither of them spoke for a few moment's, before Rick's heavy sigh broke the gap of silence between them. 

"Once the rain stops, we'll head out. And look for them. We stand a better chance of finding fresh tracks once the rain stops,"

Beth nodded softly, her hand pulling back from Rick's cheek, as she rested her head on him once more. Beth was silent, listening to the rain, as she drifted off to sleep. She didn't dream about the prison, or Maggie, or her Daddy. Her dreams were filled with Rick. Blue eyes, and dark curls, strong hands, and rough touches. His lips covering her own, as his hand shoved down into her jeans. Her soft cries of pleasure, muffled by his rough kiss. A kiss that said _Mine,_ without a single word spoken aloud.

Rain beaded down hard against the window, and the roof of the House. Thunder, and lightning cracking down somewhere near, caused her to jump against Rick. Breaking her from her dream, and back into reality. She felt his hand touch her arm.

"It's okay, Honey, it's just a storm,"

Her eyes gazed up at him, in all their sweet, angelic, purity. She saw the smile on Rick's face, a bright, perfect smile greeting her gaze.

"Go back to sleep Beth. You'll need your rest,"

Beth nodded softly, a gentle smile resting on her soft lips, as she snuggled against Rick. Drifting off to sleep once more. Beyond the safety of the House, a storm was raging. Lightning lit across the sky, loud thunder, roaring with anger, rain violently falling hard into the street and against the glass. The smoke from the Prison had died away, no longer filling the sky and, keeping the painful memory of what they'd lost alive.

 

_Woods:_

Hidden away in the woods, parked on a dirt road, was the old weather beaten navy blue SUV. The rain violently pinging off the body, and the windshield, as they sat there in dead silence.

"You think we'll find Dad and Beth?"

Carl asked suddenly, bouncing Judith on his knee. Daryl chewed on his thumbnail, a look of intensity, and worry, burning behind his eyes.

"Daryl?"

His eyes snapped toward Carl suddenly, as if he'd been pulled out of a dream. 

"Huh?"

Carl shook his head, reaching into the back, grabbing the small blanket, and wrapping it around Judith.

"I said, you think we're gonna find Dad and Beth?"

Daryl shrugged softly.

"Don't know, the fucking rain's washing their tracks away. Couldn't have gone far,"

Carl was silent, as Judith's soft babbling filled the SUV along with the rain. His eyes stared down, looking away from Daryl, a grim expression on his face.

"You think they're dead?"

"They ain't dead!"

Daryl's voice sounded rougher than usual, such drive, behind his words as if he knew they were alive and well.

"They're waiting for us Carl, we just gotta find them,"


	5. After The Storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain has stopped, and Beth and Rick head to find the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer!
> 
> The smut will happen be patient with me guys. I'm working toward it.
> 
> Blood on Our Hands, Can You Hear Me? and Just a Taste will be updated soon.
> 
>  
> 
> Once I finish one of my other's I'll be posting the first chapter of my Dawn and Beth Fic. I'm also thinking on other pairings. 
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Lightning cracked down loudly, like a gunshot across the sky. There was a bright flash, and then, nothing but darkness, thunder, and the rain that didn't seem to let up. Beth slept soundly, never once, stirring from her gentle slumber as Rick held her. They slept together through the storm. Holding each other, and giving each other something the other desperately needed. Someone to hold.

Hour's passed as the storm rolled onwards. The rain picking up, and then dying away. Lightning flashing through the sky, and then nothing. Once the storm had died away, the morning finally came. There was no sun, so blue sky, and the chirp of birds. There was a cold sky, lined with bleak grey clouds like the storm was about to start again at any moment. Beth's eyes fluttered open slowly, a soft yawn escaping her, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She could feel Ricks heartbeat, slow, strong, and steady.

The soft rhythm of his breath, she was tempted to snuggle against him, and drift back to sleep but she didn't. She knew they had to get moving. Beth pushed herself upright, her hands softly, shaking Rick.

"Mr Grimes, wake up,"

Rick groaned softly, as those blue eyes opened looking at her. Before they drifted to the window. 

"It stopped raining,"

He sounded surprised. Slowly Rick sat up, as Beth eased off the couch. Neither of them spoke, as Beth busied herself, grabbing another strip of the sheet she'd cut, and the knife. She reach for the bandage around Rick's leg, her fingers lifting it as she cut the bandage.

"Beth you don't have to do this. I can handle it,"

She shook her head, pouring some of the alcohol onto the strip of sheet in her hand.

"You're hurt, and it needs changing Mr Grimes,"

She heard him sigh softly.

"Beth, its not your job to take care of me,"

Beth folded the strip over making it thicker, before she placed it on his leg. Her eyes looked up at him in silence.

"Why's that?"

"I'm supposed to take care of you. Of everyone and,"

His words fell away suddenly. Beth wrapped the bandage around his leg, running her hands gently over it smoothing it out.

"You need taking care of right now Mr Grimes. We take care of each other, its part of being a family,"

She smiled softly, pushing herself upright onto her feet. Beth could see the sadness in Rick's eyes, that storm of emotions burning just behind those frosted eyes. Beth knew that sadness, she'd seen it in her own eyes before, back at the Farm. Beth stood there silent for a moment, her boot tapping on the floor, as she stood there lost in thought.

They survived, it's what they did now. Every single day, they survived this new world, and found their way. They'd lost the prison, but, there was something else out there waiting for them. Rick stood up from the couch suddenly, Beth followed him with her eyes, as Rick made his way through the House. 

"We'll start checking the other Houses, as we make our way,"

"I can do it Mr Grimes,"

Rick turned around suddenly looking at her.

"You're not going out there alone, Beth,"

"I went yesterday, and I'm fine. I can move fast,"

Rick said nothing, just walked into the kitchen, with a sigh. Beth huffed softly, following him into the other room.

"It's dangerous out there Beth,"

Beth said nothing for a moment, it was dangerous, but, everywhere was like that now. Not just outside. Even just walking into one of the Houses to check for supplies was dangerous.

"I'll be careful,"

Rick sighed softly.

"One Hour, Beth, if you aren't back in one Hour, I'll come looking for you,"

Beth nodded softly in understanding.

"I'll be back before then,"

She laughed softly, pushing the kitchen window open, she was halfway out the window, when she stopped looking over her shoulder at Rick.

"I'll be careful, Mr Grimes,"

Beth slipped out the window jogging around the side of the House once more, and into the street. Beth hurried from house to house, climbing in through windows, and finding the occasional key under the mat or flower pot. 

_Old Habits,_

She smiled softly, as she hurried through the Last House. None of the other's were as stocked as the first one she'd found the first time she'd come down this way. Her pace, stopped, hearing something, something she couldn't make out. 

_It's nothing. I got to get back._

Her hands quickly zipped the backpack she'd found in one of the Houses, before she started hurrying back toward the House. Beth stopped middle way of the walkway leading up to the front porch, as Rick came hurrying toward her. She felt his hand grasping her arm tugging her behind him. Beth didn't bother to ask where they were going, or what had happened. If they needed to move, then she'd move.

Neither of them spoke for a few blocks, until they were far enough away their hurried pace turned into a stride. Their footsteps falling in rhythm together. 

"Mr Grimes,"

"Hmm?"

She smiled softly, looking at the suede jacket he was wearing.

"It looks nice on you,"

His brows furrowed for a moment in question.

"The jacket,"

She laughed softly, seeing the soft smile on his lips as they continued on their way. The further they got, the more Rick opened up, telling her about the men that had wandered into the House while she was gone. About the man he'd gotten the jacket from and how. She shrugged softly.

"You did what you had to do Mr Grimes,"

Her soft voice sounded colder than her usual tone as she spoke. Her face void of any expression except the soft smile that Rick was fine right beside her. Rick nodded silently, as they walked along cutting into the woods and off the main road. Hidden away from everything except each other. Beth sighed softly, as they walked on.

"You Okay, Beth?"

She nodded as Rick spoke.

"I'm okay,"

She smiled softly at him, a sweet, little closed lip smile. Her soft blue eyes gazing up at him for a moment, before she turned her gaze straight ahead. Rick nodded softly, they didn't speak for a few miles. Just walked, both of them turning around from time to time and watching behind them. Making sure nothing was following them. Her eyes looked at the ground, searching for tracks, broken twigs, anything that gave a direction as to where the others might have been. What little she saw, looked more like animal tracks instead of the ones belonging to a Human.

Beth sighed for a moment, before they returned on their path toward finding the other's, if they ever did.


	6. The Quiet Before the Storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rick share a moment together in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Notes:
> 
>  
> 
> Smut, Just smut takes place in this chapter.
> 
> Instead of Daryl and Beth finding the House, since this is AU It will be Beth and Rick there.
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

They'd been walking non stop since the House. Heading deeper, and deeper, into the woods ahead of them. Rick walking in silence, and Beth softly humming to herself. There was no sound out here, nothing except for the sound of their footsteps falling in rhythm with each other. She saw Rick turning around here and there, blue eyes wild, making sure nothing was at their back's. 

"How many?"

Her voice broke the silence between them suddenly. She could feel Rick's eyes on her, lingering, for a moment before he spoke.

"Five, least from what I could see,"

Beth nodded softly.

"You think they're following us?"

Rick shook his head.

"I don't know Beth, sure they found their friend by now. I don't imagine they're too happy about that,"

"You did what you had to do to _survive_ Mr Grimes,"

Rick shrugged softly as they walked, his hand resting on the colt on his side. 

"Don't think they'll see it that way Beth,"

She scoffed softly. 

"I don't care what they're happy about. I only care that you're alive,"

Her soft voice sounded cold as she spoke. So unfeeling, and void of anything except an icy cold emotion behind her words. Her hand grasped the strap of the backpack, holding it tighter as they walked forward. There was silence between them for a few miles, nothing but their footsteps, and the soft snap of twigs beneath their boots. Before finally, Rick spoke.

"Beth,"

"Yes, Mr Grimes?"

He stopped suddenly, his hand touching her arm gently for a moment, before Beth stopped walking. Her soft blue eyes gazed up at him, staring into those icy blue eye's. His hands grasped her shoulders softly, Beth could feel the heat of his hands against her flesh, those strong, slender fingers digging into her arms. Her breath hitched softly, staring up at him. Finding herself lost for word's or even a thought beyond the eyes that stared down at her. Rick stepped closer to her, until they stood just inches from each other. 

"Back at the House,"

She felt his hands running down her arms softly, his fingers slowly dragging over her soft flesh, and sending shivers down her spine. Her heart thundered within her breast.

"On the Couch,"

Rick moved closer until their bodies were touching, his hands ran up her arms, touching her, feeling her. Beth wanted more, she wanted so, so much more. This wasn't the place, there was a chance those men were following them. They needed to find the other's but, all she could think of, was Rick, blue eyes, and dark curls, and rough hands. He stepped closer, causing her to take a step back, when she felt the sudden press of the tree against her backside. She was sandwiched between Rick Grimes, and the tree behind her.

She could see that perfect smile forming on his lips. Something savage in that smile, and the look behind his eyes. Something that made Beth's knees weak, and her heart thunder faster. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, as she fought for breath, she was so hot, her mind so clouded, she couldn't even think right now if her very life had depended on the matter.

"Y-Yes Mr Grimes?"

Her voice quivered softly, sounding barely more than a whisper on her soft lips. His hand moved, caressing her cheek tenderly, as Rick leaned against her. Forcing her petite body tighter against the tree. Beth didn't move, she didn't speak, she only stood there ready for what came next. She heard him chuckle softly, his thumb gently brushing her cheek.

"So nervous baby,"

His voice sounded so teasing to her ear's. Her head turned as Rick leaned toward her, she could feel his lips leaving a trail of fire along her neck. Slow, rough, the warmth of his tongue against her flesh. Tasting her. His every kiss, as if he was about to devour her at any moment. Beth's hands moved upwards, feeling the suede jacket beneath her fingertips, her hands ran upwards, touching his shoulders, and into his curls. Her fingers grasping, holding, tugging, at him for more. 

Beth had never felt the way she did right now. She felt hot, flushed, alive. More alive than she ever remembered being before now. Her chest fell rapidly, feeling her arousal stirring more and more with every second that passed between her and Rick. She could feel his hands wandering over her curves. Cupping the soft curves of her breasts, and running down, fingers digging into her denim clad thighs, and forcing her legs apart. Beth cried out, from the sudden roughness of Ricks hands, forcing her legs to spread further, grasping her, gripping her soft flesh tightly.

She felt his lips kissing behind her ear, his teeth pulling at her earlobe.

"Tell me honey,"

She panted, her hips rocking forward a bit, trying to work herself closer to his fingers. Beth couldn't speak, she was lost in the sensation, burning through herself. 

"Come on Honey,"

His voice was a deep whisper against her flesh. Her tongue ran over her lips, wetting them for a moment. Before she spoke.

"Mr G-Grimes, I want-want you to make me cum, please,"

She felt the vibration against her heated flesh as he hummed softly. Rick leaned back, those blue eyes staring down at her, there was a storm of emotion behind them. She felt his fingers roughly yank her to him, by the front of her jeans. 

"I don't think you've been a good girl Beth, why should I?"

His fingers brushed over the soft exposed flesh of her midriff, touching her, teasing her, as those eyes watched her in dead silence. Beth panted softly, feeling the wetness in her jeans, the heat, radiating through her entire body, the burn of the soft rose color staining her cheeks from the blush resting there.

"I need you, Mr Grimes, need to feel you touching me,"

Her soft voice, was panted, gasping, he did nothing for a moment, just smiled looking at her, before she felt him undoing her jeans. Her hips jutted forward, aching for more, to feel so much more. Before he stepped back, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Mr Grimes?"

"Turn around,"

Beth didn't even have to think twice, before she turned around. Her hands gently resting between her body, and the tree, her ass lifted, as she stood on the tips of her toes, pushing her boots deep into the earth beneath her. Beth looked over her shoulder, her soft eyes hazy, and clouded with need, waiting for him.

"Oh no Honey, I'm not gonna touch you,"

She gasped softly, her eyes wide, in question.

"Shh, you're gonna show me baby,"

Beth nodded softly, her hands reach down to pull her jeans, before she felt Rick pushing against her backside. His hard cock pushing against her perky ass through his jeans. His hands slapped her hands away, as his fingers hooked her jeans, tugging them down slowly. Taking his time, pulling them down the length of her legs. She could feel his eyes, devouring every shapely curve of her legs. The soft, flawless flesh, hidden beneath her jeans. The hotness of his breath against her soft inner thighs. Causing Beth to shiver visibly.

"Shh, it's okay baby,"

She felt his hot, rough, hands running over her legs. Touching her, his fingers grasping, into her roughly enough, she was sure she'd bruise tomorrow. His fingers hooked panties, yanking them down roughly, forcefully, Beth felt exposed. Her pussy glistening with her wetness, her arousal. She could feel his breath against her, she gasped loudly, feeling his slender fingers stroking over her soft, wet, lips, teasing her for a moment before he pulled away.

"Show me baby,"

Beth nodded slowly, as her hand moved down, slipping between her thighs, feeling Ricks hand on her back, pushing her lower, and tight against the tree where those hungry frosted eyes could see better what she was doing between her legs. Her slender fingers, ran over the soft, silky, lips of her pussy. Slowly running up, and down to the very bottom. Feeling her juices coating her fingertips. She'd never done this in front of anyone before, and never, had she pictured herself doing this in front of Rick.

"Come on baby,"

She heard his words, as her fingers started to touch her pussy faster, and faster, her fingers glistening with her wetness, soft moans and pants escaping her mouth. Beth felt his hand roughly slap her ass, slinging her forward against the tree bark. Her eyes looked at him, a soft whimper leaving her.

"Come on baby, I know you can do better. Touch yourself, like you wanted _Me_ to touch you,"

His words were deeper than before, huskier, and filled with a slight demand behind them. Beth nodded, running her fingers between her wet silken lips, her fingers, teasing herself in circular motions over her clit. Her middle finger softly dipping inside her for a moment, as she cried out loudly. She felt his hand slapping her ass again, rougher this time. The sting of her soft flesh, as she cried out.

She felt his fingers roughly grasping her ass where he'd struck her. His fingers running over the mark on her exposed flesh, his other hand dipping between her legs. Touching her pussy, as she rocked herself against her finger. Beth felt her heart thundering faster, and faster, like a storm in her chest. Rick's fingers felt rougher than her own, and touched her in ways she'd never imagined before. She felt his fingers teasing over her, running over her clit, faster, harder, than the way she touched herself.

"M-Mr Grimes,"

She panted softly, feeling her wetness seeping from herself, pooling, and dripping down her her soft thighs. She cried out feeling his hand slapping her ass again, and again, every strike becoming harder, and rougher. His fingers, forcing inside her, with her own. Beth squealed softly in both pain, and pleasure, feeling herself stretched. Rick leaned against her, his hips grinding, and rubbing himself against her bare, and reddened ass. His fingers, rocking inside her, fast, and hard. His hot, breath dancing over her flesh, and against her ear.

"Is this how you pictured it baby?"

His words were panted, deeper, than before, his voice practically sounding like sex as he spoke. Beth nodded fast, her hips rocking and fucking her finger, and Ricks buried deep inside her. She heard him hum against her, his hand moving over her hip, and slipping upwards, grasping her breast.

"Come on baby, show me how you've just been _aching_ to fuck me,"

Beth cried out, raising her hips, and forcing them down with a roughness on his fingers. Her hips moving, and riding his fingers as if he was buried deep inside her. Fucking her, filling her, and stretching her pussy around his cock the way she was now around his fingers and her own. Her hips thrust back, forcing his fingers deeper, as she heard the rough, growl of pleasure rumbling in Ricks throat. She gasped out, feeling his hand gripping her throat suddenly, roughly, possessively.

"Such a bad girl baby,"

His words were panted into her ear, as she felt his fingers, rocking faster, and faster, his fingers, moving in rhythm with her hips. Oh god she was so close. 

"Mr Grimes!"

She cried out suddenly, moaning, and gasping loudly, his hand grasped around her throat, holding her locked in place. Her ass bouncing against his hips, as she rode his fingers.

"Tell me baby,"

Beth bit her bottom lip moaning out in pleasure.

"Tell me,"

She cried out feeling her wetness pooling out of her.

"Tell me Beth!"

His words were loud, near screaming.

"I'm cumming Rick!"

Beth cried out loudly, feeling her pussy clenching around her fingers, and Rick's, the fire flowing through her veins, as she came, her juices gushing out with force, and pouring onto his hand. Beth panted softly, as she leaned against the tree, her cheek resting the rough, cool, bark for a moment. She felt Ricks lips kiss her shoulder before he pulled away. His hand grasping her hand and pulling her finger from inside her, as he sucked her finger into his mouth. His tongue licking her, tasting her, and her sweet taste on his tongue. Beth gasped softly, feeling her pussy aching once more as he pulled away. 

Beth turned around slowly, her legs shaking softly, fighting to keep herself upright, as she saw Rick tasting his own fingers the same way he'd tasted her own. 

"Come on Beth, we need to move,"

She nodded softly, pulling her panties, and her jeans back up, hurrying as she zipped them, and redid the button once more. The two of them walking in silence as if nothing had happened between them. Beth looked at Rick walking beside her, wondering what he was thinking, seeing those blue eyes staring straight ahead. They walked in silence, the rest of the way until the thick brush of the woods started to fade. There was a small opening as Rick held the tree limbs back for Beth to duck down and go first.

Before he did the same. Beth gasped softly, seeing the cemetery in front of them. The lines and lines of Graves, and the House in the middle. Beth walked alongside Rick, her eyes looking all around, before she fell to the ground. Crying out, as Rick stopped, Her legs kicking, and trying to push herself up and out of the animal trap, her foot was trapped within.

""Beth, shh, calm down, I can't get your foot free until you calm down,"

Beth nodded softly, as Rick prized the trap open, checking her. 

"Can you move it?"

She nodded softly.

"Okay, come on Beth,"

Beth pushed herself upright, before she fell back once more, touching her ankle. Rick leaned down, picking her up, her arms wrapping around his neck, as he walked toward the House.


	7. Together We Struggle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rick venture inside the House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guy's are enjoying this.
> 
> I do have a Darker Brick in mind once I finish this. If you guy's would be interested in reading it.
> 
>  
> 
> Just a Taste should have an update soonish guys!
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Beth held tightly to Rick as he climbed the front steps of the porch. His boots softly, sounding as they hit each wooden step, she felt his knee against the bends of her legs as he held her in place long enough to reach out and try the door. The door slowly swung open with a low, groan. His hand returned behind her knees, as Beth looked around as they entered the House. She heard Rick kick the door closed, behind them. Before he started to slowly venture into the House. It was clean, like nothing had happened and the people staying here were just out.

Rick carried her into the kitchen, sitting her down at the small table, in a chair, before he sank to his knees directly in front of her. His hand slowly pulling her boot off, as those eyes looked at her ankle, Beth was silent, watching him, those blue eyes looking down, as he touched her ankle in different places.

"Does it hurt when I do this?"

She shook her head softly.

"This?"

She sucked in a sharp breath suddenly, nodding quickly.

"Yes, Mr Grimes,"

Rick nodded softly, placing her foot on his denim clad knee. His fingers gently running over her, feeling her ankle, her foot, her right there beneath his fingertips. Beth's eyes watched him, slowly running his fingers from her ankle down to the arch of her foot. His palm resting against the bottom of her foot, her toes against his slender, fingers. His every touch feeling like a spark against her skin. She didn't think about the pain, all she could focus on was Rick.

"It's not broken, just sprained. We'll wrap it, you'll need to stay off your feet for a day or so, but, you'll be fine Beth,"

His words caused her to snap from her thoughts. Nodding slowly, Beth watched as Rick pulled another chair over, sitting down, but keeping her foot on his knee. His hands gently massaging her injury, trying to soothe her pain away.

"You don't have to do that, Mr Grimes,"

Those eyes met hers directly.

"I do Beth, you've been there. Even now, you're here for me,"

His fingers gently massaged her ankle, his fingers running, over her soft flesh and leaving a burn for more inside her. His every touch felt so soothing, so relaxing to her. A gentle sigh escaped her mouth as they sat there. Pale blue eyes wandering around the kitchen.

"It's really nice here,"

Her words were soft but enough, she knew he could hear her. Rick stopped for a moment, looking around.

"Someones been living here,"

Her brows furrowed for a moment.

"How do you know that Mr Grimes?"

"There'd be dust, don't imagine walkers are dusting furniture these day's,"

She laughed softly, something that at times Beth thought she had forgotten how to do. She saw the slight smirk on Ricks lips, before he gently patted her ankle.

"I'm gonna find something to wrap that ankle,"

His hands gently held her foot, sitting it in the chair he'd been sitting in. Beth nodded softly, watching Rick leave the kitchen, she could hear his boots against the hardwood floor as he moved around the House. Her eyes drifted up to the cabinets, and around the Kitchen. Her teeth biting her bottom lip for a moment, she could still feel the sensation of Rick's fingers inside her. His beard scratching against her soft flesh. Had he always felt that way about her? Beth shook her head softly.

_Now ain't the time to be thinking like that._

Slowly, Beth reach down to touch her ankle. She was thankful it wasn't broken, but, they needed to find the others. Beth placed her hands flat on the table, pushing herself upright. Her foot was about to touch the floor. 

"Beth,"

She turned looking over her shoulder, seeing Rick standing there holding a cloth in his hand.

"I don't want to just sit around Mr Grimes. We have to go,"

"You have to heal, sit down, Miss Greene,"

Beth softly huffed easing back into the chair as Rick sat down in the chair once more, grasping her leg and lifting it into his lap. His hand reach on his side, grabbing his knife, as he started to cut the cloth in multiple strips of cloth to wrap her ankle. Beth sat silent as Rick sat his knife down, his hands moving her foot, holding it upright against his knee. His hand, picked up a few strips of clothes, wrapping in a figure eight around her ankle, and the arch of her foot. Neither of them spoke as Rick wrapped her foot, slowly moving each strip, until he'd reach the middle of her foot.

"Not too tight?"

Beth shook her head. Rick nodded softly before he leaned back in the chair. His hand gently touching her leg, for a moment. They sat there in silence for a while. Going through the supplies Beth had found in the Houses, and the cabinets in the kitchen. They hadn't found much, but, there was food in the cabinets. Fresh, like whoever had been staying here had recently placed it there. Rick picked Beth up, slowly moving from room to room, exploring the House.

There was no one here, just empty rooms. The sun slowly set, as they settled in, Rick shrugging off his jacket while Beth sat across from him on the floor. His finger's softly toyed with his wedding ring, those blue eyes looking so far away. Beth bit her bottom lip unsure of what to say. There was silence between them for a few moments.

"We should try and rest Beth,"

Beth nodded softly, slowly sinking down as the two of them drifted off to sleep. Night slowly crept across the sky, as Beth stirred seeing Rick across from her asleep. A gentle sighed softly, pushing herself upright, and onto her feet. 

Slowly moving using the tips of her toes and softly sucking in sharp breaths as she moved. Her eyes turned toward the piano, as she felt the smile resting on her face. Beth turned to look over her shoulder, before she eased into the room. Sitting down, on the bench, her slender fingers moving over keys, as music began to fill the once silent room.

"Every man has a right to live, Love is all that we have to give Together we struggle by your will to survive. Then together we fight just to stay alive,"

Her soft angelic voice filled the House, her fingers moving each key, her pale blue eyes looking down watching her fingers.

"Struggling man has got to move, Struggling man, no time to lose, I'm a struggling man. And I've got to move on,"

"Beth?"

She stopped suddenly, looking over her shoulder at Rick standing there in the doorway. 

'I'm sorry, Mr Grimes. I didn't mean to wake you, I just saw this and thought,"

Rick moved closer to her, his fingers gently running through her soft blonde hair.

"Don't stop Honey, I like hearing you,"

Beth smiled softly, as she turned back around, her fingers moving back to the piano keys as she began to play again.

"As the sun lights the day and the moon lights the night, Struggling man keeps reaching for the higher heights. So we plan for tomorrow as we live for today. Like a flower we bloom and then later fade away,"

She felt Rick's hand gently resting on her shoulder, his fingers gently running through her soft hair. She couldn't see his eyes, but she knew they were on her. Watching her.

"Struggling man has got to move, Struggling man, no time to lose. I'm a struggling man. And I've got to move on,"

Her eyes closed, as she leaned into his touch. 

"Struggling man has got to move, Struggling man, no time to lose. I'm a struggling man, And I've got to move on,"


	8. Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Just smutty smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will pick back up with the others guys!
> 
> I really hope you guy's are enjoying this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> I will update Just a Taste soon. I haven't forgotten Blood on Our Hands will be updated soon too!
> 
> I have the first two parts up of a series of ones shots so let me know if you like the direction of them or, if there's something you'd like to see.
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Slowly the sound of the piano faded, as silence took over the room once more. Beth leaned against Ricks fingers gently running through her hair. This, had been the most calm moment they'd shared since the Prison. She felt his lips gently kissing the top of her, before he pulled away. Beth turned around, her hands grasping the piano, watching Rick as he sat down across from her. 

It was so quiet here, so peaceful. Their eyes met for a moment, as she saw the soft smile resting on his lips.

"Didn't your Daddy teach you not to stare Miss Greene?"

His tone was light, playful, something Beth hadn't heard from Rick in a long time. She'd seen how lonely he was, He never said anything but she knew. Beth knew it all too well how it felt. She smiled softly, looking down at the floor for a moment. Her fingers tucking a loose curl behind her ear. Her eyes looked up suddenly, looking at him. A fire burning behind those soft blue eyes.

"Yes, he did, Mr Grimes,"

Her teeth bit her bottom for a moment, her eyes frozen on Rick, unable to look away from him.

"Guess I'm just a naughty girl then, hmm?"

He smiled softly, before those frosted eyes seemed not to stare at her, but into her. Watching her with an intensity burning behind them. 

"Such sass, Honey,"

Once more she heard that tease lacing his words. Before She saw that smile once more, that perfect, savage smile she'd seen in the woods. Beth went to push herself upright, and off the piano bench and make her way to Rick.

"Don't you move,"

She stopped dead, seeing those icy eyes staring at her, Beth sat there still, as Rick moved across the floor toward her. His fingers softly easing up the sides of her denim clad legs. Beth could feel the heat on her cheeks, the soft flush slowly running her body. Her breath hitched softly, feeling his hands as they slipped in between her thighs. His fingers slowly inching higher, and higher, until his fingertips were brushing her pussy through her jeans. Those frosted eyes staring at her, with a cold, dead stare. 

"Since you like to stare Honey,"

She felt those strong, hot, hands grasping her legs, working their way to her ass. His fingers digging into her roughly, Beth gasped, feeling his hands as they grasped her ass suddenly. Pulling her to the edge of the piano bench, those blue eyes looking at her, searching her face, her eyes, for a moment Beth couldn't seem to see within them. 

"Mr Grimes,"

"Rick, Honey, Rick,"

Beth smiled softly, nodding.

"Rick,"

His name sounded so strange on her lips, she'd always called him Mr Grimes. But she liked how it sounded on her lips. She inched closer to him, feeling his hand suddenly connecting with her bottom roughly. She gasped loudly, feeling the slight sting resting there. 

"Naughty girl's don't get what they want when they want it Honey,"

He moved closer to her, stopping when their lips brushed against each other's. Beth could feel the warmth of his hands grasped into her soft flesh, the soft sensation of his lips teasingly brushing against her own. She whimpered softly, needing more. No one had ever made her feel the way Rick did. His every touch, felt like fire, or electric on her flesh. It left her breathless, and panting for more. Aching for more. His tongue swiped her bottom lips, tasting her.

"Every part of you tastes sweet baby,"

His words caused her pussy to twitch suddenly. Her pale blue eyes wide, and gazing into his own. Every time he dug his fingers into her, Beth could feel herself getting wetter, and wetter. She whimpered feeling the wetness pooling in her jeans, and soaking her panties. Her breathing was shaky, slow, and fast, all at the same time, as Rick moved closer to her. Until his lips were colliding with her own. An urgency, a raw animal like passion burning his kiss. His tongue dipped into her mouth, tasting her, exploring her, as Beth let a soft, low, moan fill their kiss. 

Her inexperience was clear as she kissed him, her tongue gently massaging his own, following his lead. Her arms wrapped around Ricks neck, grasping to him, her mouth hungry, starved, and aching for more of his kisses. His hands moved touching her, feeling her soft, warmth beneath his heated touch. Beth felt like she was burning up with fever. Like everything was spinning in the room. His lips broke from her, she was panting, breathless, and flushed. Their foreheads pressed together, as she felt him pulling back. 

Those icy blue eyes clouded with lust, as Rick looked at her. 

"Rick?"

The question was there lacing her soft angelic voice as she spoke. He stood upright suddenly, his hands gently taking her face between them, for a moment before he pulled away. His hands moving downwards, and grasping her shirt, pulling it up, and over her head. Tossing it aside before he reach for her jeans, unbuttoning them, and ripping the zipper down, Beth lifted her shapely legs, feeling her jeans ripped off of her as they were tossed on the floor. She was exposed, her entire body on display before those cold, hungry eyes, only the small strip of fabric covering between her legs covered her from his eye's.

Beth had never felt like she did now, flushed, turned on, and eager to see what Rick would do next. He stood there, eyes frozen on her, his hand gently caressing her cheek, as his fingers ran alongside her neck.

"You are so gorgeous baby, look at you,"

His words were a deep whisper as those eyes flickered over her every inch. His hands touching her, grasping her, causing soft moans to escape her mouth with every touch. Her hands moved suddenly, running up along his legs, feeling the rough denim, and his taut, body right there beneath the fabric. Beth slowly eased her hands up, stopping when she felt Ricks hand covering her own. Slender fingers brushing over her, as he took her hand within his own. Turning her hand, and placing it on the crotch of his jeans. She could feel the heat, The perfect outline of his hard cock, his hand moved her hand, running her over him, letting her feel how turned on he was. How _Hard,_ he was just beneath his jeans.

Her eyes gazed up at him, feeling his hand suddenly pulling away from her own. Beth sat in silence, watching as Rick striped before her. Shirt first, her eyes softly flickered over over him, admiring the strength, and the power in his body. Every tight, and toned inch. His body was a sight Beth would never forget, ever. His hands worked his gunbelt open, letting it fall to the floor with a thud.

His eyes looked up suddenly, seeing the direction of her eyes. She heard the deep chuckle rumbling in his throat.

"Since you like to watch baby,"

His words paused as he undid his belt, letting it fall into the pile of clothing, before he started to open his jeans. 

"I'm gonna give you something you something to see,"

Rick didn't stop until he stood there nude before her. Every hard, toned, inch right there in front of her soft blue eye's. Her tongue ran over her lips looking at his hard cock. Her pussy practically dripping at the sight alone, she'd never been so turned on before. Those eyes looked at her once more, as he slowly moved toward her. His fingers running through her soft hair, and down, Rick moved until he was positioned between her legs. Half knelt on the floor, his fingers slowly hooked each side of her panties, tearing them off of her with a rough tug. Beth gasped softly, feeling the cool lick of the air against her soaked lips and thighs. 

She felt his hand cupping her pussy, teasing over the soft mound of flesh, teasing her. Running his fingers over her and feeling how wet, how ready she was already.

"Such a naughty girl baby,"

Beth panted softly inching herself closer to his fingers.

"I want to be your naughty girl Mr Gri- Rick,"

She corrected herself, as she panted, her soft words. Those soft eyes gazing up at him, meeting his eyes directly.

"Mine baby?"

She nodded.

"All _Mine_ baby?"

His lips kissed her the side of her neck, as he dipped a finger within her soaked depths. Feeling her snug walls clenching around his finger teasing inside her.

"Yes, Rick,"

Her words were panted, nearly breathless, as she spoke. She could feel her heart thundering inside her breast, her juices dripping and coating Ricks finger buried inside her. His finger pulled from inside her, pushing within his mouth, tasting her once more. His hands grasped her legs, lifting them, until her thighs rested on his hips. Those frosted blue eyes gazing down at her for a moment.

"Is that what you want Beth? To be only mine?"

That honey like drawl was deep, nearly hoarse as he spoke to her. Those cold eyes clouded with an animalistic lust burning behind them. Beth nodded softly. Her hands running up his arms, feeling his muscles, the heat, beneath her hands.

"Then you are _Mine_ baby,"

Beth gasped loudly, feeling him thrust inside her suddenly. Feeling herself stretched, and filled. Ricks low groan breaking the silence, she was panting, but she'd never felt this alive. Ever. Her hands gripped onto his shoulders, as she felt his hips starting to move. Rolling faster, and faster, every time he moved. Beth moaned out suddenly, her head tilted back, eyes wide, and staring up at the ceiling.

"Look at you baby,"

His words were panted, his thrusts were fast, hard, fucking her with a need burning inside him. Beth cried out, digging her nails into his heated flesh. Her moans becoming louder, and louder. Her pussy clenching and gripping tightly around his throbbing cock buried deep inside her. His hands grasped her hips, fingers gripped tightly into her soft flesh.

"So fucking beautiful baby,"

His words were groaned, deep, and loud. The sound of their flesh, their sounds of pleasure, and his cock fucking her wet, aching pussy filling the room. 

"Rick!"

"Look at me baby,"

Beth's eyes locked with his, staring at him, as she bit into her bottom lip. Her hips grinding, and fucking him. Hearing the wild groan that suddenly escaped his mouth.

"Fuck me baby!"

Her hips rolled faster, working to meet the hard, and rough rhythm of Ricks hips. Her nails gripping into him, until she drew blood.

"Fuck!"

The one word was growled out as she rolled her hips, fucking him, almost as hard as he was fucking her. Feeling him throbbing deep inside her. She was so close.

"Rick! Fuck!"

Her release spilled out of her, gushing out with force as Beth came undone, her thighs quivering, as her pussy clenched tightly around his cock gripping him, and sending Rick over the edge. A raw, wild, sound ripped through him as she felt his cum filling her. His warmth deep inside her, before he stopped. The two of them panting, sweaty, and clinging to each other. Her eyes stared at the ceiling, before they lowered, looking at him. Dark curls hanging loose, and those frosted eyes gazing back at her. 

Beth whimpered softly, feeling him move, but he didn't move away, just closer. His lips pressing into her own, in a passionate kiss, pulling her to the floor with him. His fingers softly running through her hair, and toying with her curls. Beth snuggled against him, feeling his warmth, and soothing touch gently lulling her to sleep. For the first time, Beth slept peaceful, there were no nightmare, no screams, and blood. There was only Rick, and her. Holding tight to each other.


	9. Always Do What's Right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl and Daryl meet the Claimers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will pick back up with Beth and Rick!
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

_Woods:_

 

A sigh of frustration escaped Daryl as he dropped the hood back down on the SUV. Carl had never seen him looking at distressed as he did right now. Judith babbled softly while Carl bounced her on his knee. He sighed softly rolling down the window before he leaned his head out.

"Can you get it running?"

Daryl shook his head with a heavy sigh.

"Ain't gonna be running' anytime soon,"

Carl nodded softly in understanding.

"We've been on foot this whole time anyway. Besides, if Dad and Beth are sticking to the woods, we'd stand a better chance of finding them on foot,"

Daryl was silent as he walked around to the drivers side door and pulled it open. Grabbing his crossbow, while Carl held onto Judith as he opened the door and climbed out. His hand's held onto Judith positioning her on his hip as the sudden thuds as the doors closed broke the silence all around them. Neither of them spoke for a while as they walked. Daryl seemed determined, today, was going to be the day they found them. But he didn't know if he believed it.

While they walked, Carl thought about everyone they'd lost since the Farm. All those people, His Mom. He could feel the pain suddenly stinging his heart remembering their last moment.

_You're gonna be fine. You are going to beat this world, I know you will._

His eyes looked up the sky for a moment, looking at the clouded sky, looking like rain was about to come pouring down at any moment. 

_You are smart, and you are strong, and you are so brave, and I love you. You gotta do what's right, baby. You promise me you will always do what's right. It's so easy to do the wrong thing in this world. So... so if it feels wrong, don't do it, alright? If it feels easy don't do it, don't let the world spoil you. You're so good. My sweet boy. Best thing I ever did... I love you! I love you. My sweet, sweet boy, I love you!_

His eyes looked down at Judith, as he ran his fingers through her soft fine baby hair. 

_I'm trying Mom, for you, for Judith, for Dad._

He wished she was still here, that they could still laugh and joke together. Like back on the farm, that he could see his dad laughing and smiling like he used to with his Mom. Carl remembered how happy his Father _Used_ to be before. How happy they all used to be before this happened. Judith softly cooed, looking around, as Carl walked alongside Daryl. His eyes glanced at him, Daryl's face was stoic, expressionless, and void of anything. But in his eyes, Carl could see the whirlwind of emotion bubbling beneath the surface.

"Daryl?"

He said nothing, just kept walking.

"Daryl?"

Once again no response from him.

"Daryl! I'm talking to you,"

Daryl stopped dead in his tracks suddenly, eyes glaring at him for a moment as he grunted in some sort of response. Carl moved Judith to his other hip, holding onto her before he spoke.

"Do you see any tracks? Any sign of them?"

Daryl shrugged softly adjusting his crossbow on his shoulder.

"Don't see nothin' yet. Storm might have washed away, but, if they're moving, we'll find fresh tracks. Just gotta keep looking',"

His gruff voice rumbled in his throat as he spoke. Carl nodded for a moment, looking around.

"Which way?"

Daryl looked around for a moment, as if searching for something Carl couldn't seem to see. He was silent, dead silent, before he pointed straight ahead.

"That way,"

The sudden snap of a twig caused them to draw their weapons. Daryls crossbow aimed toward the thick brush of the trees, as Carl gripped his hand tight around his gun.

"Whoa, Easy now,"

Said a voice before the man stepped out of the brush. He was older, with mostly grey hair. His hands were raised, as he walked out stepping toward them. 

"Now calm down son, don't mean no harm. Just looking for someone,"

Carl saw the rage building behind Daryl's eyes, the anger.

"Who?"

Carl said suddenly unable to stop himself. The man's eyes turned toward him. 

"Someone that killed our friend, either of you seen a guy around these part's?"

Daryl moved closer to him eyes wild, and hand gripped tight on the trigger ready to fire a bolt any second.

"Ain't seen no guy, you're the first we've seen out this way,"

His gruff voice sounded rougher, harder, cold a way Carl had never heard it before. The guy smirked softly, looking at Daryl.

"Now how do I know you boys are telling me the truth?"

It all happened so fast, Carl saw the anger on Daryl's face as his fist landed straight into the stranger's face knocking him down on the ground. A few more men came running out of the brush of the trees, weapons drawn, and pointing them at Daryl, and Carl. Carl gripped the gun tightly pointing it at one of the men, bright crimson poured from both nose holes from the stranger as he wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"Wait, don't none of you boy's do shit,"

The others held the weapons, but listened as the older man spoke. He laughed softly, shaking his head before he pushed himself up and back onto his feet. His eyes looking at Daryl with some sort of proudness behind them.

"I believe you, honesty's important these days ain't that right boys?"

The other men laughed and nodded murmuring among themselves before the older man turned back to Daryl. 

"Name's Joe, you boy's wanna come with us?"

Daryl clenched his fist like he was ready to hit him again.

"Daryl,"

Carl spoke softly. Looking at the weapons, they were outnumbered, they could play it cool, and slip away later. Judith sobbed softly, as Carl put his gun back in the holster and gently ran his fingers through her hair. Daryl said nothing, as he slung his bow back over his shoulder. Joe smiled suddenly.

"Alright boys, follow me,"

Not a word was spoken as they followed in the middle Joe in front of the two of them, and the others right at their back. Carl looked up at the sky once more.

_I'm trying to do what's right Mom. I'll find Dad, I promise I will._

His eyes lowered, as he glanced at Daryl beside him, seeing the rage burning behind his eyes. The anger, just like before he'd lost it and hit Joe. They'd make it through, they always did, they were survivors and this was just one more thing. They'd slip away in the night, and get back to the road, back to finding Beth and Rick. But for now, they just walked, following Joe to where ever he took them.


	10. We all survive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rick head out to find the other's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10!
> 
> The next Chapter of Blood on Our Hands will be up soon, it's a little longer so, it's taking a bit guys but it is coming! Can You Hear Me? Will also be getting an update soon too!
> 
> I've started a new multi chapter fic the first part can be found HERE Let me know if you guy's want more of it or not. I do have a second chapter in the works, so if you want to see it comment!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Pale blue eyes softly fluttered open, she felt so warm, so safe for the first time since the farm. She didn't want to move, didn't want to see that moment with Rick, had been nothing more than some dream. Beth closed her eyes lying there still for a few moment's longer. Enjoying the warmth, the feel of her naked flesh against the floor. Slowly she inched away, her hand pushing against the floor, forcing her body up into a sitting position. Beth bit her bottom lip softly, looking over her shoulder at Rick. Dark curls loose, and untamed, sleeping so peacefully. She could feel the soft smile on her lips gazing at him. 

Beth softly inched away, grabbing her clothes as she slipped into them. Loose blonde curls hung over her shoulder, gently tickling her cheek as she leaned slipping her boots back on her feet. There was a still silence filling the room, just the gentle rhythmic sound of Rick's breath, against her own. She couldn't believe she missed the noise sometimes. The sound of cars, driving down the old dirt road outside the Farm. Of Her Mother gently humming while she cleaned, or helped her Daddy work. Beth missed the little thing's, the warm embrace of her Mothers arms around her.

Her soft hand running through her hair, she knew this wasn't the kind of girl her Mother would have wanted her daughter to be, fucking a man so much older than her. A man that had recently lost his wife, his best friend, and the Prison. Beth had heard the whispers, about Rick. That after Lori, he'd gone down into the corridors and what he'd done. Beth knew Rick, was a man that was capable of such kindness, such strength, he'd taken care of all of them. Lead them, and had never asked for anything in return. But she knew, Rick was capable of cruelty, brutality, doing what he had to do to keep them alive. To stay alive for them, and his children.

Beth turned around, silently watching him as he slept. She remembered how happy he seemed tending the crops, seeing the fruits of hard work as they started to grow. She'd seen the smile, the joy resting behind those icy blue eyes. Her fingers gently brushed some of her hair behind her ear, as she inched closer to him. She knew she shouldn't have been thinking the way she was. She should have been thinking about finding the other's, about supplies, and find somewhere safe. But she couldn't stop herself, didn't want to stop herself. She knew everyone would have thought she was being silly, said she was going to only end up getting her heart broken but, she didn't care.

She didn't cry anymore, she refused to let tears fall. She'd cried in the beginning, cried harder than she ever knew possible when her she saw her Mother come out of the Barn. Bony fingers grasping her, and trying to pull her down. The woman she'd loved, that had gently rocked her to sleep, kissed her scraped knees, and held her hands when she'd taken her first steps. But Rick, and Shane had pulled her away. Rick had saved her that day, and every day since then. They were hurting, needing someone to hold, someone to be there. Warm arms, and soft lips, tender touches and passion.

Feeling something other than the pain, the hurt, being weighed down by what they'd lost. Beth inched closer, slowly touching his curls, running her fingers down and tracing his jawline, feeling the rough scratch of his beard beneath her slender fingers as she did. Beth gasped suddenly feeling his hand grasping her wrist in a strong, grasp. Those eyes opened suddenly, staring at her.

"Rick, it's me,"

He looked at her for a moment, eyes staring directly into her own as she rose her other hand slowly, and gently touched his cheek.

"It's me Rick, we're alright,"

Her voice was soft, light, and barely more than a gentle whisper as she spoke. She saw him relax, his hand gently letting go of her wrist, as he ran his hand through his hair. A heavy sigh escaped him suddenly, as Beth curls beside him. Her head resting on his chest, feeling his arm hooking around her and pulling her closer to him. Neither of them moved for a moment. They just held each other in silence. Peaceful, silence.

"We could make this work,"

His words were deep, sounding slightly raspy as he spoke. 

"Make what work Mr Grimes?"

He was silent for a moment, as she felt him pulling her closer, holding her tighter than before.

"This, us, this place Beth,"

Beth pushed up on her elbow, her hand gently resting over his heart, soft blue eyes gazing into those frosted blue eyes staring back at her. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip for a moment, her eyes looking down for a moment and breaking their gaze before her eyes lifted once more. 

"What changed your Mind Mr Grimes?"

She saw the look behind his eyes staring at her, her eyes closed, feeling his hot, hand caressing her cheek. Feeling the blush that slowly was staining her cheeks, knowing the answer neither of them needed spoken out loud. Rick moved close to her, pulling her to him, as his lips captured her own. A soft moan escaped her, filling their gentle kiss. Before she pulled back.

"We should look for the others, we know about this place. We could bring them here,"

Her voice sounded so soft as she spoke. Her eyes widened a bit as he sat up suddenly, icy eyes staring at her for a moment, as he reach for his clothes dressing in silence.

"We don't know where they are, don't have a direction Beth,"

"It wouldn't kill you to have a little Faith Mr Grimes,"

His hands worked his jeans closed as he stood up suddenly.

"I don't know what's out there waiting for me Beth. I lost Lori, Carl, Judith, there's nothing but memories out there. We're staying here,"

A Soft huff escaped her suddenly, as she pushed herself up and onto her feet. Soft blue eyes staring up at him.

"We can find them. They're alive,"

He moved closer to her, eyes staring down into her own directly.

"I know you look at me and you see another dead girl. I’m not Michonne, I’m not Carol, I’m not Maggie. I survived and you don’t get it ‘cause I’m not like you or them. But I made it! We all survive, Rick! Don't you even want to try?"

Her voice was loud, sounding stronger than she'd ever sounded as she spoke. His eyes glared at her for a moment, before he stepped back. Grabbing his shirt and slipping it on, his back turned to her, as he finished dressing.

"Mr Grimes?"

"I can't keep losing people Beth, you're _Alive,_ and I can't risk you. I can't do that,"

Beth eased behind, him wrapping her arms around him, as she rested her head on his back between his shoulders.

"You ain't gonna lose me Rick,"

She meant it, Beth wouldn't leave him. Neither of them spoke, as they gathered their things, and Beth wrote a note, leaving it lying on the kitchen table, thanking the people that had been staying there as they headed out the door and toward finding the others.


	11. Those who arrive, survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rick head for Terminus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
>  
> 
> I will be updating [Blood on Our Hands](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4759373/chapters/10882013) [Can You Hear Me?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4665774/chapters/10646760) And [The First Taste](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4928416/chapters/11308618) soon! All fic titles are linked if you guys want to take a look.
> 
>  
> 
> I have a new three chapter story posted you can read the first part [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4967581/chapters/11408062)
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

The Soft sound of thunder filled the sky overhead. Filling the gap of silence between them as they walked. The woods had lead to an open clearing, behind them the woods they'd left. Across, more woods and a chance of going in the wrong direction. Beth tapped her boot on the railroad track, her eyes looking around for a sign or direction. The soft rustling of the trees seeming to blend with the crunch of gravel beneath Ricks boots as he walked a bit down from her.

"Which way Mr Grimes?"

His hand ran through his curls seeming as if he was unsure as to which way would be the right choice. Every wrong choice they made, just wasted time and fed into the thought they were the last two alive of their group. Beth slowly walked toward him, her hand gently tugging the arm of his jacket.

"Mr Grimes?"

Those eyes turned toward her suddenly, somehow looking as if they'd been broken from a daze.

"We stick to the tracks, if they're walking the same way, we'll find them,"

Beth nodded softly before they resumed their pace once more. Walking further down the tracks. The crunch of their footfall seeming to be the only sound, either of them could hear all around. There was no sound of birds, no train, just that same silence the entire world had fallen into ever since the outbreak started. Beth hadn't ever read anywhere how it all started, just that people had started getting sick across the states. She couldn't recall how many cases, but a few had shown up in Los Angeles.

After eleven states had declared a state of emergency, it was too late. She couldn't force herself to imagine how it had all begun. Her Daddy and their farm had pulled through it all. It was safe there, they had food, water, even electric. Everything they needed was right there. Until the herd had come, her fingers twitched softly, remembering Patricias hand still clenched tightly in her own. Hearing her scream, and the bright flash of red as she was dragged away. Ripped right away from her hand, her hand clenched tightly into a fist. Beth didn't cry anymore, but she still felt the pain in her heart from time to time.

They'd lost so many people, family, she didn't want to lose anymore. She didn't want to lose anyone else. They had to be alive, they just had to be out there somewhere. Pale blue eyes looked down toward the ground watching her feet as they took each step forward. Her eyes looked up suddenly, as Rick continued on along the tracks walking a bit ahead of her as she stopped. 

"Mr Grimes,"

He stopped turning around. Her hand extended pointing to the sign beside the track. It looked old, weather beaten, and slightly aged by the harsh exposure to the outdoors. It didn't say much just a few lines of text she had to lean to see.

Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive, survive.Terminus.

Her gaze held on the sign for a moment, hearing Rick walking toward her. Beth looked up at him, trying to read the expression on his face. 

"Doubt it really is a sanctuary Beth,"

"Might not be, but the other's might have gone there. Even if there's nothing there. It's a direction Mr Grimes,"

Silence settled between them once more, before Rick nodded softly.

"You might be right,"

The growl called their attention away from the sign.

"I got him,"

Beth reach for her knife, ripping it free from the sheath as she walked toward the walker. The soft squishing sound of her knife as it plunged into its head, filled the air for a moment as she ripped back. Seeing its body crumble to the ground. Dark ooze pooling from its head and onto the ground beneath it. Her wrist flicked trying to get to the still dripping wetness off the blade of her knife. 

Rick walked past her, reaching behind him as he took out his knife.

"Mr Grimes, what are you-"

"Leaving a note for the others,"

Beth furrowed her brows in confusion for a moment, before she saw the blade plunging into the walker. Tearing, and ripping, the back of her hand covered her mouth from the smell as Rick reach inside grabbing something she didn't want to know what it was. His hands were covered, dripping, as he used the gore to write on the sign.

_Head for Terminus we'll be waiting._

"We'll stay on the tracks and leave a few more for the other's,"

Beth nodded softly, placing her knife back in the sheath as they walked along the tracks. Even if Terminus wasn't anything more than a pile of dust, the signs would lead the other's there. 

_Warehouse:_

 

Carl gently patted Judiths back as they walked along following Joe. Daryl seemed tense, more tense than Carl could ever recall. Like he was just waiting for someone to try someone. To lead them into a trap and give him the reason to finish what he'd started. 

"Come on boys not much further,"

Joe said suddenly. Sounding like he was talking about something as common as the weather. That was when the warehouse came into sight. Rust riddled the roof, and the large door that slid back. There were cars inside, like it had been an auto shop back before all this had happened.

"You see something you want, all you got to do is say Claimed and its yours,"

Carl and Daryl shared a glance between them as the others started to move around. Claimed, escaping each of them once as Carl ran toward one of the cars.

"Claimed,"

The man that had been near it glared at him, before he walked away. 

"You boys hungry?"

Both of them shook their heads in response to Joe's Question.

"Suit yourself,"

He shrugged and walked off toward where the others were. Carls hand grasped the door handle pulling it open, as he slipped inside the car. Daryl slipped in beside him, behind the wheel.

"Don't feel right,"

"I was just thinking that,"

Daryl hummed softly, staring out the windshield watching them as they talked, and laughed, pulling out what supplies they'd found for the day.

"Daryl, what are we gonna do?"

"Don't know, but we ain't staying',"

Judith softly babbled as Carl held her. Silence settled between them, for a moment.

"You think we could take them?"

Daryl shook his head.

"Not unless we grab their guns,"

"Then we wait until they fall asleep, slip out then,"


	12. Welcome to Terminus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rick finally Reach Terminus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
>  
> 
> I will be updating [Can You Hear Me?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4665774/chapters/10646760) And [The First Taste](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4928416/chapters/11308618) soon! All fic titles are linked if you guys want to take a look. 
> 
>  [Blood on Our Hands](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4759373/chapters/10882013) Has been updated! 
> 
> Chapter 2 of my three chapter fic is now posted and can be read [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4967581/chapters/11408062)
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Warehouse:_

 

Every Hour that passed had felt like an eternity was passing over them. Watching those men, listening to them talking, hearing what they'd do when they found the guy that had killed their friend. Carl rolled his eyes softly, shaking his head.

"Somehow I'd rather be hearing nothing,"

Daryl softly shifted in the seat beside him.

"Just hang tight, gotta fall asleep sooner or later. First chance, we're out of here,"

He nodded softly, listening to Daryl. It felt so different now when he thought back to the start of everything, when his mother had told him his father had been taken to the Hospital. How she cried, how the night everything started happening, she'd packed their things, even their old family photo albums and they'd jumped into the car with Shane.

It all seemed to happen so fast, meeting Carol, and the others, the Quarry, seeing his Dad coming toward them. They'd all changed since then, since that moment, they'd become stronger, adapted to the world around them now. Became a family, he couldn't forget the past. Shane, His mom, everyone they'd lost, but, they Were alive. All of them. He knew they were out there, waiting for them like they were waiting now.

Judtih babbled softly, as Carl bounced her on his knee. Silence settling over them for a few moments. 

"We need a direction when we get out of this,"

Daryl nodded silently for a moment before he spoke.

"Head north, don't find nothing', we just double back. Check for tracks, anything,"

Carl patted Judiths back gently letting the silence settle between them once more before he spoke again.

"Daryl?"

He grunted softly in response.

"If-If we don't find them,"

"We are-"

"Just-let me say this Daryl,"

He nodded softly.

"If we can't find the others. If we can't find Beth and my Dad. What do we do? Where do we go?"

Daryl was silent for a moment, staring out the windshield watching the men as they laughed and passed a bottle of alcohol around between them. Seeming happy like there was something to fucking celebrate.

"We find somewhere, secure it, make the best of it like we always do. We survive,"

Daryl's voice seemed lower as he spoke, sounding slightly pained at the thought of them giving up the search for the others.

"I don't know where would even be safe enough these days Daryl,"

"Gotta be somewhere, we just ain't found it yet,"

Carl nodded softly easing back into the seat, as he put his foot up on the dashboard. Silence settled between them as the watch Joe and his men outside the car. After the bottle was drained, the sounds of their laughter, their voices, had died down as they finally passed out. Carl woke up with a startle feeling Daryls hand slapping into his arm. His eyes looked at him wide, and filled with question before Daryl pointed forward.

His eyes slowly turned to see the men asleep some on the floor, others inside the cars they had claimed for themselves. There was a quick nod exchanged between them two of them, as they eased open the car doors stepping out. Daryls every step sounding feather light, like he was walking on air as Carl tried to keep in step holding onto Judith. Their steps were light, but hurried as they made their way toward the door easing it back and open, squeezing out as they broke into a run.

They ran hard, and fast moving together quickly running without direction only back toward where they'd found them. Neither of them stopped until they'd reach the railroad track seeing the thick brush of the woods across from them, a sigh filled Carls mouth as he panted. Hearing Daryls heavy breath beside him, as he looked around. 

"Daryl, are they following?"

He shook his head, his hand grasping Carls arm tightly pulling him along.

"Ain't following us yet, need to put some distance between us and them,"

They walked along the tracks in silence, only the soft crunch of their footfall filling the silence between them. Before they finally stopped, looking around. Daryl continued down a bit further, Carl leaned a bit, looking at the sign.

"Daryl, look at this,"

Daryl walked back, looking at the sign, seeing the words illuminated by the pale moon overhead.

_Head for Terminus we'll be waiting._

Carl looked at Daryl for a moment in dead silence.

"We should go there,"

"Don't even know what's there,"

"It might be Dad, we have to try. I'm going,"

Carl walked ahead of him walking down the track, steps hurried and filled with a slight defiance within them to do what he thought was the right choice. It was silent behind for a few moments before he heard Daryls footsteps coming behind him on the gravel. He stopped dead waiting for him as Daryl walked ahead. Hand held tightly around the strap on his crossbow slung over his shoulder.

"What changed your mind?"

"Can't let you and Little Ass Kicker go it alone, we're a family,"

Carl nodded softly, smiling as he caught up with Daryl. 

"Thanks Daryl,"

"It's what we do,"

The walk was long, tiresome, and filled with silence, they stopped seeing the walker laying on the ground ripped open and more gore wrote across the sign.

_Head for Terminus,_

 

_Terminus:_

 

They'd spent the entire day walking, leaving a trail of walkers and messages for the others if they found the signs. Beth panted softly hurrying behind Rick as he headed into the woods suddenly. 

"Mr Grimes,"

He said nothing, just started to dig suddenly.

"Beth, give me the backpack,"

Her arms dropped shrugging it off as she handed it to him, watching go through it as he took out something to help him Dig. Before he placed the .44 Magnum, and the Machete with the red handle inside.

"Your Knife Beth,"

Her hand reach for the knife at her side as she pulled it free from the sheath and handed it to him. 

"You really think thing's are gonna go wrong, Mr Grimes?"

Rick shook his head softly, placing her knife inside the backpack before he started to cover them.

"I don't know, but we need a plan in case things go south. We got the weapons ready, and we go in the back door,"

Beth furrowed her brows for a moment.

"Going in the way they think we'll go they have a chance to hide things. Have a chance to surprise us unless we surprise them first,"

Beth nodded softly, watching him as he finished burying the backpack, placing the small tool beside it covered beneath fallen leaves. Beth grunted softly, dropping down on the other side of the fence as Rick dropped down behind her. It didn't look anything like she imagined, it was a large building, like a factory or warehouse, it looked spacious big enough for a whole town and then some. Rick walked ahead of her, slipping through the half open door as Beth followed. The room was large, with large windows, light pouring in from all directions. There was machinery, and a woman sitting at the table.

"Those who arrive, survive, Terminus,"

Rick walked in ahead of her, looking around. The woman stopped reading the message suddenly turning her attention to Rick.

"Hello,"

His voice seemed to carry through the large room as Beth stood beside him. There was a man there, tall, with dark hair and eyes as dark and rick as the earth. He sighed softly throwing down a pencil.

"Albert must be on watch,"

He was moving suddenly, coming out from behind the table he'd been standing beside.

"Are you here to rob us?"

"No, we wanted to see you before you seen us,"

Rick holstered the colt as he walked a bit toward the guy. He nodded softly.

"Makes sense,"

Something about him didn't feel right with Beth, something in his eyes made her feel nervous. But she didn't know why. Slowly she eased closer to Rick. She didn't like the way this place felt, where were the people? Food? Some sign this was the sanctuary, they were promising people. The guy laughed softly.

"We usually welcome new people at the gate. Welcome to Terminus,"

His arms held out in a welcoming manner as he spoke. Speaking to them in a friendly tone, and welcoming smile. Before he spoke once again letting his arms fall at his sides.

"I'm Gareth,"

His eyes looked at the two at them standing there.

"Looks like you've been on the road for a little bit,"

"We have,"

Her eyes turned to Rick as he spoke. 

"I'm Rick, this is Beth,"

Gareth held his hand up in a soft wave toward her as Beth smiled softly waving back.

"You're nervous I get it, we were all the same way,"

Gareth moved closer to Rick as he spoke.

"We came here for sanctuary, is that what you're here for?"

"Yes,"

Ricks voice was barely audible as he spoke.

"Good,"

Gareth smiled softly.

"You found it,"


	13. Let Them See.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like the chapter!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Terminus:_

 

It felt like an eternity was passing between them as they stood there. Beth felt eyes on her, as pale blue eyes turned toward the brunette behind the table where Gareth had been standing moments before. She looked.... Jealous of her but why? A denim clad hip jutted out as the brunette pushed the sleeves of the cropped black jacket she was wearing up before she turned away suddenly walking off into a back room where Beth couldn't see her.

Gareth looked between her and Rick for a moment, smiling before he called one of the other men over. The other man sheepishly smiled, waving in a greeting to them. 

"This isn't as pretty as the front. We got nothing to hide, but, the welcome wagon, is a whole lot nicer," 

Gareth smiled a bit as spoke to them two of them. His eyes drifting toward Beth as she felt a shiver run the length of her spine. Before she moved closer to Rick. The other man walked until he was standing beside Gareth. A half lipped smile resting on his face.

"He'll take you, ask a few questions,"

His hand rose in a wave as Gareth spoke. Gareth's eyes glanced at Rick, and then drifted to Beth before they pulled away once more.

"But first, we need to see you guy's weapons,"

There was silence between them all for a moment.

"If you could just lay them down in front of you,"

The welcoming smile was gone, as Beth looked at Gareth's face. His casual, friendly way suddenly gone and replaced by something else. Rick glanced beside himself at her, as their eyes met one another directly. In a silent understanding. Before he nodded unholstering his colt.

"Alright,"

"I'm sure you guy's understand,"

Beth watched as Rick bent down, placing the colt on the ground in front of him.

"Yes, I do,"

His tone caused her shiver. She'd known Rick long enough to read his tones, his body language, she could see the look burning behind those blue eyes. See the tension etched on his face, but there was something else there, something that made her blood run cold looking at him. He looked satisfied, like he _knew_ he was still the one in charge even if Gareth was the one speaking to them. Ricks arm extended out as Gareth moved toward him, patting him down searching for any hidden weapons. Before he stepped in front of Beth. 

Dark eyes staring down at her, as Beth stood there straight, and stiff. Her face, holding an icy expression watching this man, before her. Seeing the slight smile that pinched the corner of his lips. Gareth moved to start patting her down.

"Don't touch her,"

Ricks words weren't a request, they were a command. Sounding possessive, as if daring him to touch her. Those cold blue eyes staring him down, With an animalistic glare. Gareth smirked softly gaze meeting Ricks before he looked down at Beth. Her eyes glared at him, she could see what was there. His hands rose up suddenly before he backed away slowly.

"Just so you know, we aren't those kind of people. But, we aren't stupid either,"

Rick and Gareth's gazes drifted to one another suddenly as he spoke. Both men standing their ground, staring each other down. Gareth didn't look at Beth, just held his focus on Rick, and the frosted blue eyes staring him down.

"And _you,_ shouldn't be stupid enough to try anything stupid,"

Gareth didn't seem to even pay attention to Beth as he spoke, he seemed to be saying his words to Rick. A smirk tugged the corner of Gareth's mouth as he spoke before his eyes looked between them two of them.

"As long as everyones clear, then we shouldn't have any problems,"

Slowly, Beths eyes lifted searching Ricks face as she saw the stoic, ice cold expression on his face. Staring at Gareth before he nodded. Gareth took a step back, smiling once more, plastering that welcoming smile on his face.

"Okay,"

The other man moved toward them slowly, with a slight caution within each and every step as he bent down grasping Ricks colt handing it back to him. There was only silence as Beth saw those cold eyes staring at the man as he holstered the colt back on his side. The guy smiled sheepishly looking nervous as he quickly backed away from him.

"Follow me,"

Rick reach back, grasping Beths hand within his own before he started to follow behind the man showing them around. Her steps were hurried as she walked beside him. Feeling the hotness of his breath as he leaned down.

"Stay right with me, thing's go south, you run for the woods. Grab the bag, Okay?"

His words were whispered into her ear, as Beth nodded softly.

"I will, Mr Grimes. I promise,"

The squeak of the large metal door called her attention as Beths hand grasped tighter onto Ricks as they stepped outside. Seeing the large open space, there were a few plants lining the walkway. Large dust covered windows meeting them across the way. The entire building looked way to empty to her for a so called sanctuary.

"This place has been here since practically the beginning,"

The man leading them was speaking, telling them how their camp had been overrun and they'd managed to find this place. Beth felt Rick tugging her hand. His fingers grasping tighter to her soft flesh.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, Mr Grimes,"

Their walk lead them into an open space, there was table hidden beneath awnings. Plants growing freely in the center, like they had started a garden. Beth felt a sting in her heart looking at the small green buds blooming from the earth. Thinking of the Garden her Daddy, and Rick had started back at the prison for them all. Of the days on the Farm, pulling weeds, and tending their Gardens with her Mother, or Maggie. Her hand grasped Ricks tighter before she forced her eyes away and back to the man leading them.

"All folks heading for the coast, Up north, Out west, they all end up here,"

"Hi,"

The soft greeting came from a woman behind one of the tables. Her long brown hair loosely held in a braid. Her eyes seemed to lit up staring at her and Rick as they stopped.

"You guys came in the back door?"

The man that had been leading them smiled softly, nodding toward the woman.

"You'll fit right in here,"

Her eyes dropped down, as she grasped a plate tightly within her hand. Her other grasped a pair of tongs as she turned over the meat on the top of the grill in front of her. 

"Fix these folks a plate,"

The woman smiled and nodded. 

"Why do you guys let people in here? More people means less food to go around. Supplies run out faster, seems kind of strange,"

Beth couldn't stop herself from asking. Something about this whole place just felt, off to her. The woman stopped fixing their plates as she looked toward the man.

"The more people we get, the stronger we become,"

Her eyes drifted up meeting Ricks for a moment before she nodded softly. The woman finished their plates, as she handed them to the man that had been leading them. He turned around with a grin, larger than what felt normal for the situation. 

"I think we'll skip lunch. We're tired, and just want to rest,"

The guy looked puzzled hearing Ricks words before he nodded, handing the plates back to the woman behind the grill. The walk wasn't long, just a few buildings length. The guy stopped pulling another large metal door open, before he stepped inside. The room was large, like the rest of the place. Hard floor, high ceiling, and a few simple double beds lining the far end of the wall. There was dust on some of the bedding, floating in the air. Like the room had never been used before.

"You folks get some rest, I'll be back in a few hours to get you dinner,"

The guy hurried out the door, closing it behind himself, as Beth finally let go of Ricks hand. Her soft blue eyes gazing around the room as she flopped on top of one of the beds. Loose blonde curls gently splayed out against the ivory of the pillow and looking like sunshine its self. Her eyes fell on Rick, seeing those frosted blue eyes gazing around the room as if expecting a surprise attack to come at them at any moment. Beth leaned up, resting her elbows behind her against the bed.

"Something doesn't feel right here, Mr Grimes,"

"I haven't seen anyone else since we got here. Just their people, seems like a sanctuary for all have been a little one sided don't you think Beth?"

"Something's not right, I don't know whats wrong but,"

Her words fell away as Rick moved closer to the bed climbing on. Moving until he was between her legs.

"No one's gonna hurt you baby,"

His hand gently stroked her cheek, caressing the silken flesh beneath his touch as those eyes gazed down at her.

"You're mine, Beth, I'll die before I see something happen to you,"

His words fell away as he leaned closer to her, lips pressing against her own in a heated, need. Her hands rose wrapping around his neck, as she felt his hands grasping her hips yanking her to him. Their kiss was like electricity, sparking need deep inside both of them, tongue moving and exploring each other. Teasing one another, as Beth let a moan fill their kiss. Beth sucked in a breath of air, as their lips broke from one another. Their hands working together, undressing one another with a tease behind each touch. Fingers gently stroking over flesh, hands caressing, over each other. Exploring one another, for the first time since they'd begun their carnal act.

Neither of them stopping until both of them were bare, exposed, devouring one another. Beth's eyes couldn't believe the sight before her, soft blue eyes flickered over her lover. Dark curls, and frosted blue eyes staring at her, devouring her just the same as she was doing to him hard muscles, and muscular thighs. Beth slowly traced her eyes downwards, as Rick moved closer to her, his fingers teasing over the soft flesh between her thighs. Gazing at his rock hard cock between his leg, her tongue licking over her lips as she looked at every single inch of Rick Grimes.

Her hips rose against him, silently pleading for him. To feel something other than what she'd been feeling since they'd arrived outside the gates. That this place, was somewhere thing's had gone bad. Worse than they had ever faced even during those final moments where her Daddy was knelt down, and then the sea of crimson. A Loud gasp escaped from softened lips feeling Rick thrust inside her. Her snug depths parting, yielding to his size, and stretching around him. He felt amazing, but there was still an edge of pain every time they had sex. She knew, like this world, Rick's ways in bed, was something she'd get used to in time. 

Her legs lifted wrapping tightly around his hips, feeling the scratch of his beard against the soft flesh of her neck, and against the bare swells of her perky breasts. His every kiss, sending a shiver through her body, her cries of pleasure became louder as she felt his hips starting to move faster against her. The sound of flesh against flesh, low growls, and heavy pants, the bed groaning and sounding like it would give filling the room with the first sounds of life it had ever known. Her fingers ran through his curls, moving downwards and grasping tightly to his arms.

Feeling the hardened muscles, and heated flesh beneath her fingertips. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip, gazing up at the sight before her. Loose curls hanging in his face, hard body covered in a gleam of sweat, and those eyes staring back at her. Just once, Beth wished she could see what Rick was seeing. See how he saw her, right now writhing, and shaking beneath him.

"Rick,"

His name was all she could pant over, and over, and over again until she was screaming it for the entire camp to hear. His hips pounded into her, slamming the bed roughly into the wall, low growls and groans rumbling within his throat. Sounding animal like then the sounds of a man. He leaned closer, before a scream filled her mouth, feeling his teeth sinking into her, marking the tender flesh, and licking greedily at the soft pearls of crimson beading up on the mark he'd left. Beth gasped, and cried out, panting, eyes wide, and staring at the ceiling. Legs wrapped tight around his waist, hanging onto him, pulling him into her.

His mouth licked, and sucked, drinking her down, savoring her, tasting her, devouring her like she was a meal. Rick pulled back from her, lips stained red, against a savage smile. His hips thrust rougher into her, causing her to scream out.

"You are _Mine,_ Beth, just mine. I want them to see, I want all of them to see who you fucking belong you,"

She was panting, gasping, screaming loudly, feeling the roughness and the force he was fucking her with.

"Say it baby,"

"Rick,"

"Say it, tell me,"

"I-Oh fuck!"

"I want to hear you say Rick, I belong to you!"

His words were screamed, demanding her to tell him what he wanted to hear.

"Rick I belong to you!"

"Again!"

"I belong to you!"

Her words were screamed as she came feeling her pussy clenching tightly down around his throbbing cock. Her eyes looked at him, seeing that savage smile, as she leaned up, licking her blood from his lips. Kissing him, and tasting the copper filling their kiss. A low, growl filled their kiss, as she felt his thrusts becoming harder, and more forceful, hurting her, but not in a way she couldn't handle. Before she felt the warmth of his cum filling her. Their panted breathing, was the only sound the two of them made before Rick moved, to lay beside her. His hand reached down, and grasping his jacket, covering her as he pulled her into his arms.

"Mr Grimes,"

Her voice was a soft whisper as she spoke, feeling his lips pressing against the back of her head. Nuzzling against the soft blonde curls tickling his face.

"Go to sleep baby, we need to be awake tonight. See what's really in this place,"

Beth hummed softly as she drifted off to sleep, feeling Rick holding her. His warmth against her back, and the safety she felt within his arms. 

Gareth smiled softly, watching as the two of them drifted off to sleep holding one another. He couldn't hear them, but that girl, Beth, was something worth keeping here. They'd do away with Rick, in time. He seemed smarter than most of the people that had passed through here. But like all the others, Gareth would be the last man standing between the two of them. But Beth, oh she was something special. Something Gareth wanted for himself, and only himself. His hand reach up, touching the window, for a moment before he walked away.

His steps were hurried, moving away from the window and grasping the brunette that had stared Beth down earlier by the arm. Tugging her behind him, and toward one of the shipping containers for a moment alone.


	14. Inside Terminus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rick venture deeper into Terminus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
>  
> 
> Kaylee is an actual character but since we didn't see her on screen, I'm just gonna use her as the girl mentioned.
> 
> Kaylee has one dirty mouth!
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

_Terminus:_

 

A low sound filled the shipping container with a spark for life a moment, before the dead silence filled it once more. Kaylee sighed softly running her hand through her soft brown hair laying beside Gareth in silence. A Smile formed over her face as she turned over on her side, dark eyes staring at him in dead silence.

"I don't know what got you so worked up Gar, but I ain't complaining,"

Gareth was silent beside her, staring up at the ceiling of the container. Dark eyes seeming fixed on one spot, right up above them. His dark brown eyes staring, forward as she spoke to him. He was used to Kaylee's ways, her rather forward behavior, at times.

"Gar?"

There was silence once more. Kaylee sat up suddenly beside him, softly grasping his arm, trying to call his attention to her. 

"Kaylee, don't,"

Her brow furrowed at his words as she ripped her hand back hatefully.

"Don't touch you? You just fucked me, and now? Whatever,"

Her body turned away from him as she felt for her clothes. Neither of them speaking for what seemed to feel like hours when in fact it was only a few seconds before Kaylee spoke once more.

"It's that blonde isn't it?"

She heard Gareth sit up behind her suddenly.

"I'm not stupid Gareth, I saw the way you were eyeing her from the minute she walked through that door,"

Her tone sounded jealous, but not angry toward him. She'd seen girls come and go, fucked a few guys that had passed through here herself. Revenge fucks for Gareth's cheating was really the best way she could describe it if anyone asked her.

"Well she is kinda cute come on, you aren't even the least bit curious what she looks like out of her clothes?"

Kaylee smirked softly, slipping her panties back on, arching her hips as she tugged them up the rest of the way. The girl was cute but, it was the guy that had Kaylees full attention. The minute he'd walked in, she couldn't stop herself. Never, had she seen someone like him end up here. Fierce blue eyes, dark curls, and peppered beard. A body, she just fucking knew, was amazing like it'd been handcrafted by a craftsman. That voice too, oh shit just thinking around it had her pussy twitching. She could only imagine how the rest of him looked.

"I ain't curious about her, she looks like some preachers daughter. Girl probably wouldn't even know how to eat pussy if her life depended on it,"

Gareth shrugged softly, nodding in agreement. Before he turned eyes watching her, as she dressed.

"She does look kind of innocent but, just think you could be her first Kay,"

Kaylee grinned brightly pulling her jeans up the length of her shapely legs. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip, thinking about it, seeing her squirming beneath her. Her fingers tugging those soft blonde curls, like she did Gareths hair.

"I'll think on it, okay? I tell you, if we're being totally honest with each other,"

Her hips wiggled working her jeans up as she closed them rebuttoning the top button and zipping them closed.

"I'd give _anything_ for a taste of that guys cock,"

Her tone dropped with the need she felt burning inside herself. Coursing through her veins, and making her feel hot all over. 

"Who?"

"Duh, the guy she came in with stupid,"

"Rick?"

"Mmmm, even his name is sexy,"

Kaylee rubbed the crotch of her jeans for a moment, feeling her arousal coursing through herself once more. The heat just beneath her hand, feel the wetness seeping into the soft fabric of her panties. Nipples standing hard, and erected before she leaned down to grab her tank top. Slipping it on over her head. 

"I don't see the appeal,"

A giggle was the only sound she made as Kaylee dropped onto her knees pushing Gareth onto his back as she climbed on top of him.

"Are you jealous?"

"Of him? No. Should I be?"

Her teeth nipped at his neck, hot tongue licking over his throat and tasting the sweat coating his skin.

"He's just another cock, just someone to fuck and have some fun with. You know you're the only one for me Gar,"

His hands grasped her hips suddenly flipping her underneath him.

"He better be, or I might have to take my time with him,"

Kaylee giggled, running her fingers through his hair.

"You have no idea how fucking turned on that makes me,"

A Smile rested on Gareths face as he leaned closer, lips meeting her own, feeling her legs as they wrapped tightly around his waist urging him on.

 

It wasn't until nightfall Beth finally stirred. A Soft yawn filled her mouth, as she turned over, seeing Rick sitting on the edge of the bed slipping his boots on. 

"Rick?"

Her soft voice was a bit raspy, laced with the slight sound of her just waking up as she spoke. He turned as those blue eyes met hers. His hand gently caressing her cheek, for a moment, before she felt his lips pressing to her own softly, tenderly, unlike earlier.

"You okay?"

His fingers gently ran through her soft golden curls, for a moment.

"I'm fine,"

Her fingertips softly ran along his jawline, feeling the soft scratch of his beard beneath her gentle touch before they pulled away from one another. Dressing in silence. Beth pulled at her hair tie as golden hair cascaded down her shoulders, before she gathered it tying it back into a ponytail. Slowly, she stood, turning around. 

"I want you right with me, okay, Beth?"

"We can cover more ground if we separate Mr Grimes,"

"No,"

"I was right about the supplies, wasn't I?"

There was silence between them for a moment, before Rick nodded softly.

"I'll be safe, I promise,"

"Anything, I mean anything gets in front of you, you take care of it okay?"

Beth nodded softly in understanding. 

"We'll meet back here,"

Beth nodded softly as they eased the large metal door open and slipped outside. Rick walked ahead a bit, looking around as he signaled her to move forward.

"I'll take right, you take left, you get cornered, don't hesitate Beth,"

"I won't,"

The two of them parted ways as Beth eased along sticking to the shadows. Moving one foot softly in front of the other as she moved deeper into Terminus. The entire place looked even stranger at night. Like there was no one, like the place was abandoned even though she knew, there were people here. A Few men walked past as she froze staying hidden in the shadows. They were laughing, talking among themselves, something about one of them made her skin crawl seeing the butchers apron he was wearing covered in crimson stains.

The other man laughed loudly slapping him on the back as they turned the corner giving her the chance to move once more. Her back pressed against the brick surface of the building, as she reach up grasping a doorknob and turning it feeling the door opening behind her as she slipped inside.


	15. It Was a Sanctuary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are _so_ gonna owe me for this Beth,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave you guy's waiting for the next chapter!
> 
> Chapter 2 of my new fic [One Taste of You Isn't Enough.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5050117/chapters/11612995) is up if you guys want to take a look. 
> 
> I'll be updating my other fics soon guys I haven't forgotten them. I'm sick with a cold but, I will be updating!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Beyond Terminus:_

Night slowly spread across the sky as the three of them continued on along the tracks following the signs and corpses of dead walkers. Judith babbled softly, looking around in Carls arms as he walked on. 

"How much further do you think it is to Terminus?"

Daryl shrugged softly beside him.

"Don't know. Could be just up there, or a few miles down,"

"You've never been there before?"

He shrugged again, shaking his head. 

"Spent more time in the woods hunting' than looking for places in the middle of nowhere,"

Carl nodded softly as he walked on. The soft purples, and dark blues spreading more and more across the sky overhead. 

"I think we should stop,"

Daryl glanced at him, a questioning look behind his eyes as they continued walking. The darker it got, the less of a chance they had to actually _see_ Terminus. Little on if there was look out, spotters, walkers roaming the place. 

"It just doesn't seem safe Daryl,"

"Got a better chance of not being spotted by anyone under the dark,"

Carl nodded softly. 

"True , but we won't be able to see people, walkers, what if we walk right past the place?" 

There was silence between them for a moment before he heard Daryl sigh sharply. 

"I'd be up for it Daryl but," 

Daryl reach out running a hand over Judiths soft, fine baby hair.

"Can't take Little ass kicker into a possible trap. Much as I hate to say it, we'll head there at first light,"

Their pace, stopped suddenly in front of another sign painted with gore telling them to head for Terminus. Daryl looked around, watching to see if they were alone before he ventured into the tree line directly beside the tracks. Judith cooed softly as Carl rocked her back and forth looking around. It didn't take long for the fire to spark, or for them to get settled around it. It felt so strange to be out here, just the three of them. Carl couldn't help but wonder if they were safe, if they'd found Terminus or, if they were still heading there. Further up the tracks. He knew his father, he knew he was alive. He was strong, a leader, he was out there waiting for them. They just had to keep following the tracks and heading for Terminus.

The warmth of the fire was a welcome change. Something cozy, something close to resembling normal. Like before all this had happened to them. Judith babbled softly before she yawned rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. Daryl shrugged his jacket off handing it to Carl as he wrapped it around his sister to keep her warm.

"You think we'll find them there Daryl?"

"Signs said head there, said they'd be there, so they gotta be there,"

"I hope it's not much further, if that place really is a sanctuary. Like the signs promise maybe, we can all make a life there. It's safer than the road,"

Daryl shook his head, brushing some of his dark hair out of his face. Before he nodded softly.

"I don't believe in signs Carl, I believe in what I see. Woodbury looked like a place that people could live and look at it. The farm was somewhere we could live, and a herd came through. If it looks safe, we stay if not, we do what we always do head for the next stop,"

Carl nodded softly as Daryl spoke. He wanted to believe in the signs, wanted to believe there was somewhere safe. Somewhere that had been spared from the infection and the walkers. But it seemed unlikely. Everywhere they went, it was there. Even the prison. The world was an ugly now, littered with the dead, and haunted by the memories of what used to be before this. Life before this. Everywhere they looked, was a shell of what used to be there. He tried not to think about it, but he did sometimes. Daryl lowered down folding his arms over his chest.

"You should get some rest, I'll keep watch while you and little ass kicker sleep,"

Carl nodded softly as he got comfortable and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep beside the fire.

 

_Terminus:_

Beth looked around the room for a moment, it was smaller than the other rooms they'd seen. Grey walls, ceiling, and cement floor, there were tables lined up beside each other one after the other. Some against the walls, and some in the middle for as far as her eyes could see. Each stacked the belongings. Clothes, jewllery, weapons, personal items that if they had belonged to the people living here, they wouldn't have been in a room hidden away stacked on tables like some garage sale.

_What the hell is going on here?_

Slowly Beth eased over toward one of the tables her fingers pulling one of the handguns over as she ejected the clip. Checking it, like Daryl and Rick showed her back at the Prison. She was better with a knife, but, it was faster with a gun. Gave her space, but it did make a noise which could draw attention she didn't need. A soft sigh escaped her mouth, as she slapped the clip back in and stuffed the gun down in the back of her jeans. She needed to find Rick, to show him this, and get the hell out of this place.

Her hand grasped the door handle, as she pulled it open, peering out through the small slit. It was silent, still, now was her chance. The door opened a bit more, before Beth slipped out easing into the shadows. She saw a few men moving around further ahead of her, they were holding guns, but they hadn't noticed her. Her steps were careful, moving slowly against the pavement to keep her boots from clicking against the pavement. Her hand grasped another door handle, as she eased inside. The overwhelming scent of copper, hit her like a wave crashing over her. The entire room smelled like blood, and something else she couldn't place.

She could hear machinery, in the distance, muffled slightly like it was in another room. Beth stood there looking around, her soft blue eyes looking at the blood puddles, staining the floor as she stepped over one. A gasp escaped her, as she felt something brush her arm. Before she sighed in relief seeing the chain gently swinging back and forth. It was horrible here, this place, looked, it looked like a horror movie set. What the fuck was going on here. Her heart froze when she heard a whistle. One that sounded like a cat call to her. She could do this, she could play the wide eyed doe and get the fuck out of here.

All emotion seemed to fade from her face, as Beth turned around. Pale blue eyes wide, and filled with innocence gazing at the man she'd seen earlier in the bloody smock. 

"Kaylee didn't tell me about you,"

His words were spoken in a wide grin as he walked toward her.The overwhelming smell of copper clung to him, Beth smiled softly resisting the urge to vomit from the smell on him, and in the room. She giggled cutely, twirling a loose blonde curl around her finger.

"You got a name sugar?"

Beth giggled softly before she spoke.

"Beth,"

Her soft voice purred sounding innocent, yet alluring all at the same time. The smile on his face seemed to grow as he moved closer to her. Dark brown eyes gazing down at the petite blonde before him.

"Beth, well Beth, I'm glad you showed up. It was getting lonely over here tonight,"

Beth turned side to side, smiling, as she looked around, spotting the hook lying on the table. Slowly Beth swallowed the bile at the back of her throat as she moved closer to him. 

"Oh, well, I wouldn't want you to be lonely,"

Her eyes gazed up at him, as her hands slowly moved up over his arms. Feeling the hard, hot, flesh beneath his shirt. He leaned forward suddenly for a kiss as Beth turned her face away from him.

"Slow down there,"

"Either this is happening or it isn't,"

Beth looked up at him, still playing her role.

"Take off your clothes,"

Her voice was low, commanding him to strip for her. The guy smirked softly, as his hand reach up undoing the smock and letting it fall to the ground, Beth smirked a bit, enjoying the power she had over him. Slowly walking around him, eyeing him, as she eased closer toward the table.

"Still too much clothing for my liking, strip. I want everything off," 

"A little dominant to be so young but, hell, I'm into it,"

A Smile formed over Beths face as she stood directly in front of the table where the hook was. Her arms folded over her chest, as she watched him. His body was hard, muscular, laced with various scars Beth could only guess where from before or during his time here. His shirt fell to the ground with a thud, as he moved toward her. His hands touching her hips, and grasping the soft flesh beneath the thin layer of denim. His lips hungrily kissing her neck, and moving down. Soft gasps, and pants escaped from her, as she slowly reach behind herself, grasping the hook within her hand.

"On your knees, I want to watch you eat my pussy,"

He said nothing, just moved down her body, kissing her beneath her clothes, until he was knelt before her. Fingers grasping at her belt.

"You are _so_ gonna owe me for this Beth,"

She giggled softly moving her hand as she caressed his cheek, watching his eyes until he was distracted with her pants when she made her move. Her hand grasped tightly around the handle of the hook, as she pulled her arm back high, driving it down with force. There was a bright flash of red, before he fell backwards twitching for a moment before he stopped. Blood pooled out from the wound, pooling behind him until it looked black like the walkers blood. Beth hurried for the door, ripping it open, as she hurried back toward where she was supposed to meet Rick.

They had to go, they couldn't stay here. This wasn't the sanctuary they'd promised this, was something else.


	16. Never Trust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth heads back to Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short guys.
> 
>  
> 
> :(
> 
> Next chapter will be longer!
> 
> I really hope you guys are enjoying this.
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

_Terminus:_

 

"Oh come on, you _Know_ he's fucking packing,"

Kaylee giggled softly running her hands through her hair. Cynthia stood beside her shaking her head. 

"It's always the same with you Kaylee, I thought you and Gareth were dating?"

Kaylee scoffed softly, shaking her head.

"Please, we're fucking. He's got his eyes on that new girl, Beth,"

Her eyes rolled at the mention of her. Cynthia leaned her back against the chain link fence as she took out a pack of cigarettes from her jeans.

"Where'd you get those?"

Cynthia held the pack out offering one to Kaylee as she took two for herself placing one between her lips, and the other behind her ear. There was silence between the two women as Cynthia reach into her pocket and took out her lighter flicking it and lighting their cigarettes.

"That big guy they brought in today had them,"

Kaylee laughed a bit taking a puff off of her cigarette.

"These thing's will kill you,"

"Everything pretty much can these days,"

Kaylee nodded softly, taking another puff. 

"So whats so special about this guy? You haven't shut up about him, our entire watch,"

She shrugged softly shifting her weight back and forth between her denim clad legs. Taking another puff of her cigarette, watching the silvery grey stream of smoke curling up into the air above her. 

"There's something different about him. I can see it in his eyes,"

Cynthia chuckled softly, shaking her head.

"I doubt it Kaylee. Besides, I doubt he'll stick around and be one of us,"

There was silence for a moment between the two of them. 

"He might. You never know, I am _very_ convincing. It's everything about him I like, I mean, he just walked right in and didn't even care what happened. I've never seen someone like that,"

"He did?"

Kaylee nodded, taking another puff of her cigarette.

"He sounds dangerous Kaylee. What if they were sent in her to rob us? Or-"

Kaylee grabbed her by her shoulders, turning her to face her.

"Cynthia, calm down. Look at me, okay?"

It hurt her to see the scars those bastards had left within her friend. What they'd done to this place, and to all of them. But they paid in the end. Every last one of them had begged right before the end. 

"He isn't like that, he got all fucking upset because Gareth touched that girl he came in with. He isn't gonna hurt us, okay?"

Her hand gently ran alongside Cynthias cheek, trying to soothe her and ease away her fears. Slowly, Cynthia nodded hugging tightly around her.

"We're free Cynthia. We aren't the cattle,"

They hugged for a few minutes longer before their embrace broke. Kaylee gently brushed some of Cynthia's raven hair behind her ear gently before she stepped back, taking another puff of her cigarette. Staring off toward the distance. Just beyond Terminus. The gentle sound of the wind, filled the gap of silence between them before Cynthia spoke once more.

"T-Thanks Kaylee,"

"No need, we're a family here Cynthia. You know that,"

Kaylee's hand reach out for hers as Cynthia slipped her hand into hers. Fingers gently grasping tighter to her hand as they stood there on the rooftop. 

"So what's his name?"

Kaylee smiled softly.

"Rick,"

Cynthia nodded softly smirking a bit as she shook her head.

"He must be some looker to turn your head so much,"

"Oh, he is,"

Kaylee flicked her cigarette to the ground below as she stood there. Leaning a bit over the edge watching the others moving around. Some on patrol on the ground level, some chatting here and there. Cynthia stood staring straight ahead, looking off toward the woods just beyond Terminus.

"You think there's any left out there?"

"Has to be, I mean, people keep coming here so there's got to be,"

"True,"

Kaylee leaned forward a bit more watching the ground level. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip as she gently slipped her hand from Cynthias.

"Cynthia, you mind covering for me for a few?"

"Where are you going?"

Cynthia sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Are you going after Rick?"

She shook her head softly.

"No, he's sleeping with that girl right now from what Gareth said. Can't exactly suck his dick when she's there now can I?"

"Didn't stop you last summer when that couple,"

"Shh, someone like him needs the seductive way not raw Cynthia. He's special, I'll be right there,"

Kaylee pointed across at one of the buildings.

"Him? I thought you guys ended things,"

"I'm horny, and he's got a cock, it ain't love. I'll be back,"

A gentle sigh escaped her mouth as Kaylee climbed down the ladder and started to make her way across toward the building. Hips swaying seductively, as she did. Her hand grasped the door handle as she pushed it open. The large metal door groaned as she pushed it open. She could smell the overwhelming smell of blood clinging to the air. See the dark crimson pools, and puddles all over the floor so thick, they looked black.

"Would it kill you to clean this place up?"

Her fingers worked to open her jacket as she walked forward

"Oh, what you aren't going to talk to me now?"

There was silence.

"I came here to spend some time with you but fuck you too, if that's how you're going to be,"

Kaylee walked forward a few more steps as she saw him lying there on the floor. Shirtless. A Sigh filled her mouth as she walked until she was standing beside him. Her boot kicked his leg.

"Come on wake up,"

He didn't move, not even a remark toward what she'd done. Kaylee was silent as she stood there, seeing the blood behind his body, as she lowered down onto her knees touching his arm. He was warm, but not like usual. She leaned looking at him, seeing the crimson stains on the back, and side of his neck, her fingers touched his neck, looking for a pulse only to find silence. 

"Oh my god,"

A sharp sigh escaped her mouth suddenly, as she shook her head. If Gareth found this, she knew where the blame would land. He was itching for an excuse to take care of Rick so he could have her.

"You aren't gonna fuck this up for me,"

Kaylee took her jacket off, as she tossed it onto the table. Her hands turned him over, as she saw the hook sticking out of the back of his head. Her fingers wrapped around it, as she began slowly pulling him into the back room. 

"No one's gonna fuck this up for me,"

Getting rid of him was easy, the clean up was the part she hated the most. Always had. Scrubbing on her hands and knees, without anyone even admiring her ass while she did this. 

 

Beth hurried across the pavement rushing for the building her and Rick had been placed in. They needed to go, they couldn't stay here. Something about this place, the people, everything just felt wrong to her. She shivered, feeling eyes on her, even though she couldn't see anyone behind her. Her boots clicked softly as Beth's hand grasped the door handle. When she stopped feeling the sharp pain in the back of her head.

The warmth of a hand over her mouth.

Her body being pulled away as the door become more and more distant before she saw nothing but darkness.


	17. The Ringleader.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth awakes to something she hadn't expected to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I'll be updating [One Taste of You Isn't Enough.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5050117/chapters/11612995) and [Blood on Our Hands.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4759373/chapters/10882013) soon guys!
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Terminus:_

Cynthia took another puff of her cigarette as she paced nervously. Her dark brown eyes darting toward the building Kaylee went to. Watching, and waiting to see the sight of her friend. What was taking so long? The one thing she knew from Kaylee, even though she never had cared to hear the details was, he didn't last long. Cum faster than the snap of fingers.

_Something happened._

No, she was just being over concerned because there were new people here tonight. Unlike Kaylee, Cynthia didn't trust new faces, they'd trusted before, and only seen the error of their ways when it was too late. Her hand wiped at the tears welling behind her eyes as she thought about the way those men had laughed. Ripping her out of the box car while she desperately tried to hang onto Kaylees hands. How much they'd hurt her. How painful it was knowing they'd come back when they tossed her inside.

She'd seen horror. But it was no Walker that had hurt her. It was the people. Gareth had grown so much since then. He protected them, kept them safe, fed. They were survivors. They were strong. A stream of smoke escaped from her mouth as Cynthia kept pacing. When she heard the rhythmic clink, clink, of footsteps on the ladder of the roof. She turned to see the flash of dark hair, and bright eyes as Kaylee pulled herself up. Cynthia could feel the smile on her face, when suddenly it fell away seeing the blood on Kaylee.

Kaylee held her hand up as she climbed up the rest of the way. Brushing herself off.

"Kaylee, what happened? Oh my god,"

Kaylee grasped her by her shoulders, eyes meeting her own directly.

"Cynthia, I'm fine. Look at me, I'm not hurt,"

"Then-The blood, where?"

Something on Kaylees face changed suddenly. The bright light gone from behind her eyes, the smile vanished from her lips as if it had never been there.

"I had to take care of something, but it's okay now. You can't tell anyone,"

"What did you do Kaylee?"

Her fingers grasped tighter into her arms causing Cynthia to whimper softly.

"Promise me Cynthia!"

"I-I promise. I won't say anything,"

Kaylee smiled suddenly, looking back like the girl she knew. Her hands gently running along her arms before she walked away toward the edge of the roof. Cynthia rubbed her arms with her hands from Kaylees grasp as she slowly eased over beside her friend.

"Did he hurt you Kaylee?"

She shook her head.

"No one hurts me, not anymore,"

There was a darkness within her voice as she spoke. Something Cynthia had seen in her friend ever since they'd taken Terminus back from those men that had tried to take it for themselves. Slowly, Cynthia reach out placing her hand on Kaylees shoulder.

"Okay,"

There was silence between them for a moment before Cynthia spoke once more.

"I love you Kaylee, you're like my sister. Always have been, if you need to talk about it?"

Question laced her voice as she spoke to her. Something was wrong, she looked upset, but, calm all at the same time. Her jeans were bloody stained with something or someones blood. She wasn't hurt, but she couldn't help but wonder what the fuck had happened.

"I love you too Cynthia, but this,"

Her words paused as she looked at her. Their eyes meeting each others directly.

"Isn't something we can talk about, okay?"

Cynthia nodded softly in agreement as she turned her eyes back toward Terminus. Feeling Kaylees hand covering over the top of her own as they stood there looking out at their Home.

 

Beth groaned softly touching her head. Her fingertips pulling back stained with red, from the small gash from whatever had hit her. Her eyes slowly adjusted as the room started to slowly take shape. It was dark, only lit by candlelight. No windows, she felt the soft press of a bed underneath her body. The warmth of the air against her flesh, where was she? She remembered the room, the things she'd seen on the tables, taking the gun, the man, the blood, and rushing back to Rick when everything went black.

Rick! Oh god he must have been worried, she had to get back to him. Beth went to sit up, when she felt a hand grasping her wrist tightly yanking her back down. Slowly, her eyes turned beside her as Gareth came into sight. Dark eyes staring at her. His hand reach out, touching the cut on her head, for a moment before he sighed.

"It's gonna need to be cleaned,"

His fingers gently stroked along her wrist, her cardigan was gone. Neatly folded under her head in a makeshift pillow. His fingers gently moved, touching along her wrist, and her arm. Pressing enough, she could feel his touch, but not pain.

"Where am I?"

Her voice was low, sounding slightly raspy as she spoke. Gareth said nothing, just leaned down, grabbing something from the floor beside the bed. Before she saw what it was, an Antiseptic Towelette. His fingers ripped it open, as he leaned gently swiping it over her cut. She winced, feeling the sting.

"Don't move Beth, this needs to be cleaned,"

He leaned forward, barely more than a breath away from her as she felt his hot breath against the gash. Cooling the sting. Those dark eyes stared down at her, his hand held tightly around her wrist, as the other brushed her blonde curls back and away from her face. Beth moved, moving away from his touch. 

"Thank you for cleaning my cut, but, I need to go. I have to get back to Rick,"

She didn't trust him, hadn't ever since they'd gotten here. Something about him, this whole place just seemed, off to her. Where were other people? Where was Daryl, and the others. Surely they'd seen the signs and the messages Rick had left for them to follow. Gareth chuckled softly, leaning back from her. 

"Rick can wait Beth, you took a nasty fall running so fast like that. You need your rest, so forget about Rick,"

Something in his eyes, and the way he said that made her sit up suddenly. 

"I'm not gonna forget about him! Let go of me!"

She tried to rip her arm away from him as she felt his grip tighten suddenly. His dark eyes glaring at her.

"Let go! We're leaving this place, now let go of me, Now!"

"Oh Rick's leaving this place Beth, but you aren't,"

Her eyes widened suddenly, as she slapped at him, her free hand hitting him, and trying to push him off of her.

"What did you do to him? Rick!"

Beth screamed her words screaming for Rick louder than she ever thought she could scream.

"Rick!"

Gareth let go of her arm suddenly, standing up from the edge of the bed shaking his head.

"He can't hear you Beth, he doesn't even know where you are right now. So please, can we just stop the screaming? Indoor voice remember what that is?"

Beth fell silent suddenly. Her eyes darting around the room as she tried to find a way out, something she could use, anything. Gareth leaned down gathering the few things he'd brought in to treat her cut as he turned and walked across the room. Placing them on the a small dresser near the door. 

"Why are you doing this? Why did you bring me here?"

The more he talked, the more time she had to actually figure a plan out of getting out of here. He sighed softly, turning around.

"Because, I think you could be one of us Beth,"

"One of you?"

His hand extended gesturing to the spot on the bed he'd been sitting a few moments ago before he sat down. A slight smirk resting on the corner of his lips as he looked at her. Dark eyes gazing toward soft blue. Something about the way he looked at her made Beth feel uneasy. Like she could have thrown up if she didn't have such a strong stomach after everything they'd seen out there.

"I could bullshit you. Give you the line of those who arrive, survive. But You're a smart girl Beth. Smart girls deserve the truth,"

His words paused for a moment as he looked at her. All amusement and flirtation gone.

"I knew the minute you walked in here you were one us. Someone that survived, someone strong. There's a place for you here,"

Beth was silent listening to him as he talked. She was someone that had survived, she'd survived her mother's death, the loss of the farm, friends, Her Daddy's death. She was strong. But this wasn't the place for her. This place, felt wrong to her like a nightmare come alive. But she could play the part, she could, she could ask him things, play innocent, and figure out how to get the fuck out of this room and back to Rick.

"What about Rick?"

Her pale blue eyes gazed up into Gareth's eyes. Wide, and filled the lingering innocence that was a part of Beth still. He shook his head softly. 

"I said there's a place for _you_ here Beth. Not Rick,"

"If I stay, he stays. Rick's like family to me,"

Gareth chuckled softly under his breath. Amusement dancing behind his eyes.

"Family, hmm, you always that close with them?"

Her brows furrowed in confusion for a moment.

"I saw you two fucking earlier. I must admit, I was rather impressed,"

Beth brought her hand across his cheek suddenly. Hard enough to leave a sting. He'd watched them? 

"You watched us? You watched us!"

Her hands slapped at him, hitting him, every strike harder, than the last one. She was angry, it was a moment for her and Rick not someone else to watch. It was something private, not something for some stranger to take part in watching. Gareth grabbed her wrists roughly, pinning her hands down at her sides. 

"Calm down!"

His voice raised suddenly near screaming at her as Beth stopped. She wanted to trick him, and upsetting him, wasn't the way to do that. 

"Kaylee and I were talking and, we think you'd be good here. Truth is, I think she just wants to fuck Rick but, I want you to stay here with us Beth. I can teach how things go around here,"

Who the fuck was Kaylee? And she wanted to fuck Rick? Beth swallowed her jealousy, trying to force a smile on her lips.

"I'd like that, can you show me now?"

"Eager? I like that, alright, we'll start with the recycling program we have here,"

Beth smiled softly as he let go of her, standing up as he walked across the room toward the door opening it. Her hand grabbed her cardigan, as she slipped it back on the gun was gone of course. But she didn't need it. Slowly, Beth followed Gareth out of the room and outside once more. She followed him for a few feet before she took off running back toward the building where Rick was waiting for her. Her boots slapped against the pavement as she ran, when she heard something she hadn't expected to hear. Beth froze suddenly, hearing the thunder of gunfire right ahead of her.

 

_Beyond Terminus:_

Carl awoke suddenly sitting up with a gasp Daryl was already up on his feet staring toward the distance. Judith started to cry softly at first before her cries became louder. 

"Daryl where's it coming from?" 

Daryl was silent, staring straight ahead as he grabbed his crossbow. 

"It's coming from straight ahead,"

Carl stood up, picking Judith up as he moved to stand beside Daryl.

"If its Dad and Beth we have to go Daryl, we have to know,"

There was silence between them for a moment, as the gunfire thundered again more this time. Like there was a fight happening just beyond the thin layer of woods, keeping their fire from being seen.


	18. A.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They're gonna feel pretty stupid when they find out,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!
> 
> I have a new Brick posted [Tear You Apart.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5139599) Its a little Darker themed though.
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Terminus:_

Beth hurried forward, following the trail of blood, and bodies as the gunfire grew louder. Running, faster than she ever had , before she stopped hearing the gunfire stop suddenly. Rick stood there, in a smaller area than the one they'd been walking through when they first came here. His arm forcefully held tight around the neck of the man that had showed them around Colt drawn, and pressed against the side of his head.

"Where?!"

The man choked and gasped, hands clawing at the black suede of Ricks jacket. 

"Where is she!"

Beth eased forward coming into sight those blue eyes snapped toward her looking wider than she'd ever seen them. Before they softened, seeing her, and not one of them coming toward him. The man choked and struggled against Rick.

"Beth,"

He smiled softly, looking at her, when their moment of happiness fell away. The cock of a gun called Ricks attention away, blue eyes greeted by Dark brown as Gareth stepped forward. Both men staring at one another, expecting each other to yield to the other. The man struggled against Rick trying to break free, his eyes wide, and looking wild with fear. Gareth looked at him for a moment, before his eyes shifted toward Beth.

"We can work this out guys. There's a place here for you both,"

Rick broke his stare on Gareth as he looked at Beth.

"Beth, get behind me,"

Gareth scoffed softly, watching her as she moved behind Rick.

"You can't honestly think you two can make it out there on your own,"

"Been working just fine all this fine,"

Gareth nodded softly, hearing Ricks words.

"It might work for you, but what about Beth? Hmm? Why don't you let her decide Rick,"

Beth moved closer until she was pressed against Ricks back.

"I'm going with Rick Gareth,"

"Not surprised, well youlet my man go and you both can walk out of here. No one gets hurt,"

She heard the dry raspy laugh escaping from Rick as his gun moved from beside the man's head and aimed at Gareth. 

"Show him,"

The man looked confused, frightened like a deer caught in the path of headlights.

"Show him the goddamn watch!"

His words were growled out in a command as the man sobbed softly, reaching into his pocket, pulling out the he'd had in his pocket. Beth's eyes looked down to see he watch she knew instantly. It was her daddy watch, the watch he'd given to Glenn. The man's trembling hand rose, holding the silver chain the watch dangled from up.

"I noticed it earlier, but figured we'd wait until night, have a look around before things got messy,"

There was a moment of silence between them all. 

"Where are our people?"

Gareth smirked softly, dark eyes shining with some sort of pride behind them like he knew the best secret in the world. A shot rang out as Gareth dropped to the ground, blood seeping from the wound on his leg. His groan of pain soon turning into laughter.

"I told you before, don't try anything stupid Rick,"

Gareths grin only to widen as he looked up at the rooftop seeing some of the other residents of Terminus rifles at Rick, and Beth. Kaylee looked over the edge of the roof seeing the source of the gunfire as she shook her head. Trying to hold back the giggle watching Gareth writhing on the ground. She knew ick was different from the others. Gareth wasn't going to stand between them. No one was.

"Drop your weapons and I'll take you to your friends,"

Rick and Beth looked at the roof as Kaylee spoke.

"Lower your guns,"

Cynthia and the others looked at her with confusion behind their eyes. One of the men held his rifle firing once once, as Rick turned using the man held against him as protection. His body went limp from the shot against Rick, as Gareth screamed, scrambling across the ground toward the Deadmans fallen body.

"You son of a bitch, I said lower your guns!"

Kaylee growled her words as he took aim again as she fired his body falling over the edge of the roof with a thud. Kaylee turned to look at the others. Cynthia lowered her rifle kicking it to the side. The others lowered their guns as Beth tugged on Ricks jacket.

"Rick,"

"We'll be fine Beth,"

Those frosted eyes turned toward Gareth a smirk resting on his lips as he holstered the colt on his side. Beth looked up at the rooftop seeing the woman she'd seen when they first came here. Why had she spared them? Kaylee and her shared a glare between them for a moment before she came down. Hands held high in a show she didn't mean harm to them as she looked at Gareth. Holding the Deadman cradled within his arms sobbing.

"Gareth, get a hold of yourself. You know what you have to do or he'll come back,"

"I know that Kaylee!"

He snapped at her suddenly glaring at her, with an intensity behind his eyes. One Beth could almost read, but couldn't understand. Kaylee eased back, smiling at Rick. Her eyes filled with the wonder of a kid on Christmas morning that had just what they wanted. 

"Follow me handsome,"

She winked playfully walking ahead of Rick and Beth. The way she looked at him, it didn't take Beth to many guesses to figure out why she'd spared them. Kaylee walked forward hips gently swaying, as she turned around walking backwards

"So you two known each other long?"

Kaylee smirked softly, seeing the icy gaze staring back at her in silence.

"Silent type hmm? God you really are amazing Rick aren't you?"

"Why don't you just take us to the others?"

Beth snapped suddenly as Kaylee looked at her with a grin.

"I'm just trying to be friendly,"

She smiled, shaking her head as her eyes went right to Rick before she turned around. The walk wasn't that much further when the train car came into sight. Kaylee walked up the few wooden steps sliding the door back, motioning for Rick. Inside looking back at them, were Glenn, Maggie, Sasha, Bob, Rosita, Abraham and Tyreese. Beth leaned around looking inside as her eyes met her sisters.

"Maggie!"

Beth rushed inside flinging herself into her sister's arms as the two embraced sobbing softly. The sound of gunfire in the distance filled the silence that had settled over Terminus as Kaylee slid the train car door back locking them all inside. There was a loud bang on the other side as Kaylee pushed the lock to keep the door from sliding back. 

"I'll be back don't go anywhere,"

Her words were giggled as she ran off toward the gunfire. Maggie ran her hands through Beth soft hair looking at her sister's face.

"They didn't hurt you?"

Beth shook her head, looking at Rick.

"Rick kept me safe,"

Her eyes meeting his directly, as the others looked at him, their eyes filled with question as if how they were going to get out of here. Rick looked at Beth, his eyes meeting hers directly as he moved toward the small slit in the door. Beth wrapped her arms tighter around Maggie, holding onto her and feeling the happiness for finding her. Feeling the tears stinging her eyes.

"They're gonna feel pretty stupid when they find out,"

Beth's eyes raised looking at Ricks back as he spoke. His eyes fixed on something just beyond the slit in the train cars door. Abraham stepped forward, looking at him. 

"Find out what?"

The others looked at Rick, as if wondering the answer to the question themselves as to what he meant. There was silence between them all for a few moments. Before Rick broke his gaze from the slit in the doorway. Icy blue eyes looking at the faces of them all in silence before he spoke.

"They're fucking with the wrong people,"


	19. We Were Trying to Do Something Good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rick find themselves separated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Sorry about the wait guys.
> 
> Next chapter will be longer!
> 
> The Next chapter will also be shifting POV's between a few characters.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Then:_

The sounds of the screams seemed to echo. Swirling in a haunting rhythm together. Sounding so soft at first, but louder, and more piercing with every second that passed. Soft sobs, and shaky breathing filled the silence of the train car as they listened to those men. Hurting her, her screams becoming louder, sounding like she was being torn apart. Just right outside the train car.

"We should have never put up those signs,"

Sobbing broke the mans words for a moment. His hands, wiping at his eyes, as he rocked back and forth only seeming to sob harder than before.

"What did we think was gonna happen? We brought them here,"

From the shadows Gareth leaned forward. Seeing the sadness, and fear etched on the mans face sitting across from him.

"We were trying to do something good,"

The man laughed in a dry, and raspy tone. Shaking his head as Gareth spoke to him. Like he didn't believe him, or anything that he had to say about this.

"We're decent Human beings,"

He spoke louder this time, hoping somehow, some way, he'd reached him. That he could Make him realize that they were good people. That they had been trying to help. To save. The man leaned closer, until they were no more than a whisper of breath from one another.

"And what are we now Gareth?"

His voice was shaking as he spoke, laced with fear. Silence settled between them, as the screams took over once more, Gareth shook his head, staring across at him. Unable to answer him as to what they were now. Because the truth was, he didn't know what they were now.

 

_Now:_

"Oh fuck!"

Cynthia ripped her clip out slapping another in, as she started firing once more. 

"Where the fuck is Martin?!"

"Don't know, worry later fucking shoot now!"

One of the men screamed, as they walked toward the fence, just on the other side, was a herd of walkers. Drawn to Terminus by the sound of gunfire.

"That motherfucker! He was supposed to set the fucking charges and distract them!"

The thunder of gunfire sounded loud against the silence all around as Kaylee ran toward the sound. Her eyes widened suddenly, seeing the herd, and the others firing toward the fence trying to clear it. Kaylee hurried across the open space rushing toward the armory as she grabbed the M16 loading it, and her jacket pockets as she ran toward the fence. The sound of rapid fire called Cynthias attention beside her, as she saw Kaylee.

"Kaylee! Thank god!"

"Why aren't the fucking charges going off?!"

There was silence as the two women continued firing. 

"I don't know!"

Cynthia was screaming to the top of her lungs over the gunfire.

"Martin and the others needed set them off to distract these fuckers!"

Kaylee growled in frustration as she rose the M16 firing until she heard it clicking. Her hands worked fast unloading the clip, and tossing it aside as she slapped the next one in. 

 

There was silence in the train car as the thunder of gunfire filled the gap of silence. 

"They seemed nice enough but, I was ready to go. I know we'd just got here, but damn," 

Abraham was talking to Glenn as he spoke. 

"It _was_ time to go. When I told them about where we were going, we got a wink and a nod from the head asshole in charge. Then we were back to our regularly scheduled shit storm," 

Glenn was silent beside him, as the others seemed to be busying themselves fashioning weapons from anything they could. Beth looked at him for a moment.

"Before they put you in here, did you see Daryl?"

Glenn shook his head.

"No,"

"Good,"

At least him, and Carl weren't trapped here. Beth knew, they'd get out, they had something these people didn't. Rick. Beth leaned forward, watching Rick as he ran the zipper back and forth over the wood pole. Curls hanging loose, and dripping with sweat, as he looked at her. Before he went back to what he was doing. Glenn stood at the small slit in the doorway, looking out, seeing the shadowy figures as they moved closer toward the train car.

"We got four of them coming,"

The sound of the zipper ripping free called Beth's attention as Rick headed for the door.

"Alright, you all know what to do, Go for their eyes first. Then their throats,"

There was silence, tension, between them all waiting for the door to slid back, and for those men to come inside.

"Get your backs to the wall at either end of the car, now!"

There was silence between them all, before the top of the train car slide back, and a metal canister dropped inside. Clattering loudly as it rolled along the floor. 

"Move!"

Everyone hurried toward the back, as thick silvery colored smoke started to fill the small space. Beth coughed, covering her nose and mouth with the sleeve of her cardigan. Feeling the sting in her eyes as she tried to get to the back. She couldn't see, just heard footsteps, and someone fighting. Fists landing, and someone grunting out loudly. Someone grunted out right beside her, before she heard the door slam closed again. Beth coughed, feeling the tears streaming down her cheeks, as she tried to feel along the floor.

"Rick!"

There was no response, just dead silence.

"Rick!"

It had to be the smoke, once it cleared, he'd be right there, just like he always was. It felt like years, before the smoke finally cleared, Beths eyes darted around, as she flung her arms around Maggie seeing she was safe.

"Rick?"

Rick, Glenn, Bob, were gone. 

"Where did they go?!"

Beth hurried toward the door pounding on it with her hands. Sobbing, as she sank onto her knees. She knew she'd broken her promise to herself, the promise she'd made back at the prison that she wouldn't cry. 

"What are we gonna do?"

Beth turned to her sister, as she reach for her Daddy's watch. Feeling the soft weight in the palm of her hand, as Maggie gave it to her.

"Rick will come back, I know he will, but they'll come back, and we have to be ready,"

Beth pushed herself upwards, as she moved toward the wood pole Rick had been using the zipper on. Seeing the large piece of wood missing, Beth couldn't help but smile seeing it, as she stretched the silver chain on the pocket watch sawing it back and forth further down from the spot Rick had used.


	20. Can't Go Back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall of Terminus begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
>  
> 
> POV Shifts between Kaylee, and Glenn this chapter.
> 
> Next chapter will have Beth, Maggie and the others!
> 
> Don't worry the smut will be happening once they make it out guys.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Terminus:_

 

Fast rhythmic clicks sounded beside her as Kaylee turned her head looking at Cynthia. Her hand shoved into her jacket pocket, tossing one of the clips of ammo to her friend as she continued firing toward the fence. 

_Those fuckers just won't quit._

Kaylee aimed higher picking off one walker after the other dark matter flying into the air each time she did before they crumbled to the ground. Kaylee knew the gunfire was going to attract more, but they couldn't lose their Home. They'd already had it stolen once before, and no goddamn corpse was going to take what was hers. What she'd fought for, put her fucking blood, and tears into. What she'd killed for. 

"Kaylee! We need to pull back,"

"No! Don't let those things intimidate you Cynthia! They're dead, least little thing and they'll fall apart!"

Some of the others were climbing the fence, trying to shoot into the air and draw them away. But barely even half of the herd had followed them. A few more broke off following the others, like moths to a flame they were following the noise. Kaylee chuckled softly, firing again, clearing the first line at the fence.

"Come on, they're thinning!"

Her words were screamed over the gunfire as she reloaded once more. 

 

There was nothing but darkness, silence, an eerie calm as he felt himself being lifted, and dragged away. The sounds of men laughing, fingers grasping roughly into his arms gripping into the bone almost. There was silence, dead silence for a moment feet before the whir of machinery filled his ears. His vision slowly coming back to him, seeing men in butcher aprons near some table. Pouring something, oh god the smell was enough to make him swallow the bile at the back of his throat. It smelled like blood, chemicals, and something else, like the walkers, but not exactly like them. Not rotten, but, there. Lingering just out of sight.

He could feel the gag within his mouth, taste that god awful taste on his tongue trying to push the gag out. It seemed stupid honestly to gag them. This was the world of the dead who the fuck was gonna hear them? He could see other men being forced onto their knees at a troff, but it didn't look like anything he'd seen on the Greene's farm it looked, different like a butchers troff for slaughtering cattle. Glenn grunted being forced down on his knees, watching the man beside him struggling, and trying to work his way out of the ziptie binding his wrists. 

His eyes looked forward, staring into the stainless steel seeing the sickening gleam. Smelling the foul overwhelming smell of chemicals like it had just been cleaned. Rick was forced down beside him, struggling and fighting as they flung him over and bound his feet together. Beside him was Bob, muffled saying something he couldn't make out. His wrists rubbed together, trying to pull, to break free, he felt hot, sweating all over. From adrenaline, or just the heat he couldn't be sure why. The sound of metal connecting and then, Oh fuck. Glenn pulled harder, trying to free himself. Seeing the dark red.

The smell was horrible, something he tried not to think about. The sound of flesh, of muffled screaming, and the sickening splash sounding louder against the large space. Against it all, he saw some guy walk into the room, tall, with dark hair, and dark eyes. Holding a book clasped tightly within his hand, a pen in the other. 

"Hey guys what were your shot counts?"

"38,"

Said one of the men, sounding as if he directly behind him. The other man continued as the man with the book coughed calling his attention.

"Uh, hello, the shot counts?"

The other man stumbled over his words sounding unsure of what to say.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm still new to all this, I didn't keep track, this is my first roundup,"

The man with the book, sighed shaking his head as he jotted something down quickly. The sound of gunfire continued outside, going unheard from the man with the book.

 

"When you're done, go back to your post and count your shells. Kaylee won't be gathering them until tomorrow,"

The muffled sound of Bob's words filled the gap of silence between them all.

"Hey. Hey, let me talk to you,"

"Three from A, four from D?"

"Yeah,"

"Good, we'll do these before sundown,"

There was a moment of silence as the two men behind them murmured something to each other in an understanding toward his words.Bob's muffled words filled the silence once more.

"Hey, let me talk to you for a minute. Let me talk to you for a minute. Let me talk to you for a minute,"

The man with the book, sighed walking over to him, his finger hooking the cloth as he pulled it down.

"What?"

"Don't do this, we can fix this,"

He chuckled softly, shaking head.

"No you can't,"

"We told you there's a way out of all this.You just have to take a chance.We have a man who knows how to stop it.He has a cure.We just have to get him to where he needs to go. You don't have to do this, We can put the world back to how it was,"

 

Something on his face changed, as he softly shook his head, pushing the gag back into Bob's mouth.

"Can't go back, Bob,"

His attention turned to Rick, suddenly. Dark eyes fixed on him, as the two of them seemed to glare at each other. Challenging the other. His hand moved forward, pulling the gag from Rick's mouth.

"We saw you go into the woods with a bag and come out without it. I Had to pull my spotters back before we could go look for it.  
What was in it? You hid it, right? In case things went bad?"

He smirked a bit as if he was impressed.

"Smart, but Still, we'll find it,"

A look of determination rested on his face, as he spoke. Gunfire erupted once more, before it fell silent once more.

"But it's too dangerous to go out there right now.What was in it? I'm curious. Because, it was a _big_ bag,"

A sigh filled his mouth as his hand moved behind him suddenly. Pulling out the knife he was placed in the back of his pants. His hand grasping Bob by the nape of his neck and pulling him toward him. The tip of the blade dangerously close to his eyes. A sharpened sigh filled his mouth looking at Rick.

"You really gonna let me do this?" 

"Well, let me take you out there, I'll show you,"

Glenn didn't have to look at Rick, to know he was smiling saying those words. 

"Not gonna happen, But, This might,"

He yanked Bob closer.

"There's weapons in it, .44 Magnum, knife, and a machete with a red handle."

There was a pause for a moment, before Rick spoke again.

"That's what I'm gonna use to kill _You,_ "

His hand shoved into his hair, before he spoke again.

"You both have two hours to get them on the driers,"

"After that, we go back to public face, Now's the time we can get messy, but we need to dial it all in by sundown.."

"Got it,"

"Yes, sir,"

He smirked at Rick, before he turned to start out of the room when a loud thunder filled the silence. Shaking the building, but nothing too bad. Nothing they couldn't forget and continue on. But the second, shook Terminus with the power of a Lions roar knocking them over as. His hands grasped at the walkie talkie at his side. 

"Kaylee? Cynthia? What the fuck's going on out there?!"


	21. Fight For Terminus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates guys.
> 
> It's a bit short but, next one will be longer and back in the present.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Terminus:_

 

_Then:_

 

The soft shudder of breath filled one end of the train car they'd been forced into. Huddled together, waiting for whatever was coming next. Everyone knew, what was coming. Another hand, another scream, but what happened when those bastards had their fill? What happened when it was time to move on? Just take them out, slaughter them one by one or, line them up side by side like cattle in a slaughtering pen. 

They hadn't even fed them today, just ripped back the door and yanked her out there. Hands touching her, the woman that had brought him into this world. Her hands scratching and clawing at her attackers before the door slammed shut and Gareth could no longer see her. The same hands that held his bottles, wiped his tears away, held his own when he'd taken his first steps. Goddamnit she deserved more than this. They deserved more than this. They weren't animals!

Loud sudden clatter of metal pulled his eyes upward's gazing into the face of one of the men as another tossed her back inside. Shaking, crying,and grasping at her son's.

"Mom!"

Dark eyes searched around the train car as he tilted the bottle of alcohol upwards draining a few swallows when his finger pointed at Cynthia suddenly.

"That one,"

"No, no, no, please not again!"

Kaylees hands grasped her wrists fighting in a tug to hold onto her.

"Let go of her motherfucker!"

The sound of a slap filled the gap of silence between them all. Kaylee's sudden cry of pain from the hand across her cheek. 

"Back off bitch you'll get your turn soon enough!"

"I said let go of her!"

Cynthia's screams mingled with the sound of sobs, Kaylee braced her feet against the floor of the train car holding onto Cynthia, pulling and struggling.

"Let go cocksucker!"

Kaylees words were growled between gritted teeth before her hand shot out suddenly. Grasping wildly until her fingers grasped around the neck of the bottle. There was a smash of glass, a cry of pain and a giggle from Kaylee's mouth.

"Fucking bitch! I'll kill you for this!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Anger laced his face, as he backed out of the train car holding the side of his face. Hand stained red with the flow of crimson from the gashes on his face from the bottle. Dark eyes burning with rage staring at Kaylee.

"I'll be back for you bitch!"

"Looking forward to it,"

Cynthia sobbed curling around her, as the door slammed shut. Loud muffled speech from the other side filled the silence between them all. Cynthia's soft sobs growing louder as she clung to Kaylee.

"I'm sorry-I'm sorry Kaylee,"

"Fuck that bitch, he comes back, he's gonna more than a bottle to the face,"

There was a determination in her voice as she spoke. Somehow like she knew, if he came back what she was going to do. 

"He'll kill you Kaylee,"

A Soft chuckle escaped her mouth in a raspy scratch.

"I'll take him with me if he tries,"

Her eyes turned suddenly gazing at Gareth the two of them nodding to each other in some sense of understanding. Before his eyes turned to the man that had been sitting across from him. Sobbing softly, into their mother's shoulder. 

"We're gonna take this place back,"

"How Gareth?"

There was a quiver in his voice as he spoke, something Gareth knew would fade over time. Once he found his strength.

"How? They have all our weapons out there!"

"We'll find the way. Look at me,"

His eyes stared across at his Brothers face, seeing his eyes as they lifted from their mother and looked at him. Their gazes meeting directly for the first time since they'd been locked in here.

"You're either the butcher, or the cattle,"

A relaxation seemed to rest on his face to his meaning before he nodded gently. Silently agreeing to his plan.

"Kaylee, you still the broken glass?"

Her hands slowly pulled from Cynthia as she crawled along the floor, scooping the shards and trying not to damage them further. Some were long, jagged, and etched with the kiss of red on them. Others were small, barely more than a chip of glass that was utterly useless to them. Kaylee moved across the floor on her knees, until she was beside Gareth. Placing them into his hand

"Okay, Okay, we can use some of these,"

Kaylees hand gently took his mother's hand within her own.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded softly, before Kaylee nodded, turning her attention back to Gareth.

"We just need to get through the door, we get out there, we can get our gun's. Our weapons, take _Our Home_ back from those fucking animals. Look at me Gareth,"

Gareth pulled his attention from the shards of broken glass eyes meeting her own directly.

"I'd die for you, for our home, I promise,"

"I know Kaylee, I know you would,"

Silence once more took over the small space as Kaylee sat beside Gareth, watching him studying over the glass, before he picked the one he wanted. The one that would be the weapon toward taking their home back from those men. Men that hadn't earned this place, built it into a sanctuary, and made it safe. They were thieve's, undeserving of something like. Undeserving to even live after everything they'd done to them. Like they didn't even care how badly they were hurting them, or how much they pleaded with them to listen to reason and just, fucking stop.

"Once the door opens, don't hesitate,"

"I won't,"

The chatter between a few of them men could be heard outside the door, loud, laced with amusement and anger. Her fingertips moved grasping the broken shards as she took one into her hand. Hiding it as best as she could.Before the door slid back.

"Told you I'd be back Bitch,"

There was silence between them all, as a Kaylee dove across the gap of space, and the fight for Terminus began.


	22. Fleeing Our Sanctuary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and the other's find themselves in the middle of something they hadn't expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone for sticking with me this far!
> 
> Kaylee is gonna be missed! I liked writing her and she very well might get her own fic in the future.
> 
> POV Shifts between Beth, Kaylee, and Cynthia this chapter.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Terminus:_

_Now:_

 

"Do you see anything?"

Maggies voice joined the sawing sound as Beth worked the chain on her father's watch back and forth over the wooden pole. 

"No, nothing yet,"

Beth gazed over at Maggie, and the others before she went back sawing faster, and faster. The thunder of whatever happened out there shook the train car violently, causing everyone to stagger or fall over onto the ground.

"What the fuck was that?"

"I don't know, but I ain't waiting to find out,"

Abraham hurried past Beth as she pulled herself up continuing to saw back and forth. The loud clang of his fists hitting into the door filling the silence between them all. Her fingers pulled at the piece of wood, peeling it back, and ripping it free, before she shoved it down into the back of her jeans. 

"Rick will come back for us,"

Beth believed her words, he would come back for them. All of them, not matter what he had to endure, she knew, Rick would come back. 

"Thats all good and fine girlie, but in the mean time we're fucked. Goddamn sitting ducks!"

"That's enough!"

Maggie stood up suddenly stepping between her sister and him.

"Rick'll come back, Beth's right. Glenn will be with him, we just have to be ready to move when they do,"

The two shared a glare between them before he walked off sitting down near the back. Beth and Maggie gently embraced each other before the loud clatter of the lock on the other side of the door called their attention. Cursing, clattering, and the jingle of the lock filled the silence settled between them all as the door pulled back violently. Kaylee looked around, seeing he was gone, Rick was fucking gone!

"Where's Rick?"

Beth was silent, gazing at her, seeing the blood streaked across her clothes, dark hair hanging loose and looking wild.

"Whats going on out there?"

"I asked where is he?"

"Someone of your people came and took him and the others!"

Kaylee's eyes looked savage with rage, hearing the tone this little girl was going to use to speak to her. Her hand shot forward suddenly grasping, and twisting within golden curls yanking Beth forward and out of the train car before she slammed the door shut behind her.

"What did you do to him?"

Pale blue eyes stared up at her suddenly, looking at her with an expression she didn't like seeing. Like she was some fucking monster or wild animal. 

"What does he see in you? You're just some good girl,"

"I don't owe you an explanation. You and your group locked us up, took him-"

"Where is he!"

Kaylees voice raised suddenly, screaming at her, to answer a question both of them knew she didn't know the answer to how could she answer?

"I don't know, but Rick's not staying, you know that right?"

Something within her eyes changed as Beth saw her shaking her head back and forth.

"He's different, he'll stay, I know he will,"

"He won't, because he's leaving with me,"

Beth moved quickly, throwing herself at the Brunette, and knocking them both to the ground. Her hand reach behind her, grasping the makeshift weapon she'd freed from the train car, as she struggled. The brunettes hands grasping her wrist, as she kicked beneath her. Hips jutting underneath her and trying to roll them over. She was wild, like an animal fighting for its survival. 

"Get off me! You won't take him away!"

A loud cry escaped the brunettes mouth suddenly, feeling the wood piercing into her, the gush of warmth following over her. Kaylee looked down seeing the wood shoved within her, crimson pooling and running over. 

"You-Yo-"

Her words fell away as Beth pulled back, shaking, upset, but knowing she'd been given no other choice. Her boots clicked as she hurried opening the door for the other's. Before they were hurrying off, toward the building. Kaylee could hear their footsteps running off, growing softer and softer until they were gone. Her hand rose trying to pull and free herself, but she couldn't. Her eyes gazed up staring at the sky overhead.

"I kept my promise Gareth. I died for our Home,"

Kaylee's breath heaved as she went limp. Dark hair splayed out across the ground, crimson pooling beneath her and gathering until it looked black. Running across the pavement, running toward Terminus. 

"Kaylee?"

Cynthia hurried forward, eyes darting all around searching for her friend, they had to go the fence was down and this place, it wasn't safe anymore. They had to leave, find Gareth and Martin and head for the woods hunker down somewhere for the night and sort things out. Maybe, in a day or two they'd be able to come home, but for right now, they needed to run,

"Kaylee?!"

Her voice was louder carrying over the sound of gunfire in the distance as she ran around the corner stopping dead in her tracks. Seeing the pool oozing out the pavement. Following the trail, and screaming at the sight. Cynthia hurried over, kneeling down beside Kaylee's body. Hands brushing her hair back, trying to see her face, her eyes, as she pulled the weapon out of her tossing it aside.

"Kaylee....Please...."

She was whimpering, sobbing hysterically uncaring if anything heard her. 

"Kaylee?"

Softly, her hand touched her cheek, seeing her head just rolling to the side against her touch. 

"I can't do this alone Kaylee, please, come back!"

There was silence for a moment, as Cynthia sobbed softly. Eyes looking at her friend, the friend she'd been saved by countless times. The friend that was like a sister to her, and had always protected her from the outside world. Was just laying there, bled out and left like some animal to die alone. She deserved better than that! Kaylee's eyes opened suddenly, as she turned to look at Cynthia growling, grasping for her, as Cynthia backed away sobbing. When the sound of a shot rang out, dark matter suddenly erupting from Kaylees head as she dropped back against the pavement.

"Kaylee!"

Cynthia sobbed harder, feeling someone grabbing her lifting her up and onto her feet.

"We got to go, Cynthia. I'm sorry, but you can mourn her later," 

Cynthia couldn't stop the flow of her tears as she ran toward the woods with a few of the others fleeing, and leaving their Home behind. Their sanctuary destroyed, just like before. From behind them, they could hear the gunfire of the other's refusing to leave. The snarls growing softer and softer, until there was nothing but silence behind them.

"We have to go back,"

"Are you fucking crazy Cynthia?"

"I don't want to leave Kaylee,"

The small group stopped catching their breath as Chuck grasped her by her shoulders shaking her softly.

"Kaylee is gone Cynthia,"

"No she isn't!"

"She tried to kill you! That thing wasn't Kaylee Cynthia,"

Cynthia fell onto her knees, sobbing softly, feeling the gentle stroke of his hand on her shoulder. 

"We got to keep moving. I'll radio Gareth once we're safe and we'll meet up," 

She nodded softly, pushing off from the ground before they resumed their hurried pace through the thick brush of the woods heading for town and somewhere safe enough to radio Gareth.


	23. For Our Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gareth and the other's find each other and regroup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
>  
> 
> The first chapter of my new multi chapter fic [Take My Everything.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5294456/chapters/12221846) has been posted if you guys wanna take a look.
> 
> Blood on Our Hands. Has a new chapter guys!
> 
> Today was the Holiday so, I had plenty of free time to do some updating!
> 
> POV this chapter is Gareth
> 
> If I did a fic of Kaylee would you guys wanna read it?
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Terminus:_

His fingers grasped tightly around the radio within his hand as he ran. Feet carrying him fast through the building.

"Kaylee? Cynthia! Goddamnit isn't anyone answering!"

A growl of frustration filled Gareths mouth, hands pushing hard against the cool surface of the metal door flinging it open. Dark eyes, seeing the carnage ripping apart their Home. The stains of crimson, and red littering the ground. Gunfire filled the air, from all around, the smell of smoke, fire, hanging thick to the air like perfume. Their Home, their sanctuary was burning to the ground. No, this wasn't happening, this wasn't fucking happening!

Gareth hurried across the pavement rushing for the armory, grabbing a bag, and tossing anything, and everything. He felt they'd need. Goddamnit, why weren't the charges going off in the distance, trying to lead those thing's away. He could hear the shuffling coming toward him from the open door as he loaded the bag continuing on as if he'd heard nothing. Waiting, listening for the sound to become louder, before he turned around, firing a single shot. Hearing the body thudding to the pavement as he turned his attention back to the bag.

Packing it until he couldn't anymore. He could hear the screams, knew his group, his friends, were being torn apart but, it was too late. He couldn't save them. No point in dying along with them. He hurried rush toward the outside, feeling the weight of the bag slung over his shoulder. For a moment, he debated going back to Rick, finishing him off himself. Using him as bait, no the herd would take care of him and the other's. No use wasting the ammo. Gareth looked around, turning around the corner, and trying to stay out of sight of those thing's until they passed and his pace resumed.

When he stopped dead, seeing the mass ahead of him. His pace turned, rushing toward the building, he'd take the car. The keys were in it, get somewhere, and just figure this shit out once he got there. The sound of gunfire continued, mingling with the snarls and screams filling the air. His hand shot out, grasping the door handle ripping it open as it slammed shut behind him. Centered in the middle of the large spacious room was a dark red explorer. Dust clinging to the windshield, but he knew it ran.

They'd used it just last week for a medical supply restock. His hand grasped the door handle fling it open as he climbed inside, pulling down the visor catching the keys as they fell. The engine sputtered for a moment, before he opened the door climbing out to open the shutter climbing back in the sound of tires squealing against the pavement filled the silence as Gareth drove through the few shuffling toward him. Seeing the gore splattering across the windshield as he zoomed out of the fence. 

He didn't know how far he'd drove before, he reach out for the radio in the bag. His hand searching until his fingers brushed over the surface.

"Cynthia? Kaylee? Does anyone hear me?"

The radio crackled with static for a moment.

"Gareth? Fuck, I didn't think you'd made it out of there,"

"Chuck where are you?"

"I-I don't know, we're on foot. Heading through the woods just beyond Terminus,"

"You see the road?"

"Yeah, yeah, I see it,"

"Stay there, I'm on my way,"

The SUV turned around the corner zooming alongside the train track before he veered off taking a dirt road, driving faster than he ever had before. Hearing the snap of twigs hitting into the speeding vehicle, when he saw the road coming into sight. The SUV lunged forced off the path and onto the pavement as his eyes searched for the other's. Chuck waved his arms above his head, signaling him to pull over, as the SUV Screeched to a halt. There was silence between them all as the others opened the back doors climbing inside. Gareth shifted the SUV back into drive pulling away. Listening to the lingering silence between them all as he drove. Cynthia's soft sobs in the back seat. 

"Are you all that made it out?"

Chuck nodded.

"Far as I know, everyone else was still trying to protect Terminus. We got cornered, and ran for the woods,"

His eyes rose looking in the rearview mirror looking for one face in particular.

"Where-Where's Kaylee?"

Chuck was silent, looking away as Gareth asked about her.

"Cynthia, where is she?"

Cynthia sobbed harder, face buried in one of the other women's necks as she tried to soothe her. Gareth could feel the sadness stinging inside him, ripping at him, he knew. But he needed to hear it. Needed to know just what had happened to her.

"Where is she Chuck, tell me,"

His voice sounded desperate, as if pleading for him to tell him where Kaylee was, and what had happened to her.

"She-I don't know what happened. I found Cynthia with her and,"

"She was murdered!"

Cynthia sobbed loudly suddenly.

"Someone fucking stabbed her and left her to die alone! Left her to bleed out like some animal,"

Her words fell away as she sobbed harder, shaking in the other womans arms.

"Someone-Someone killed her? My Kaylee...."

"I'm sorry Gareth,"

"Why didn't you bring her with you!"

He was screaming, eyes filled with emotion as he glared at Chuck for a moment before his eyes turned back to the road ahead of them.

"She was already Dead when I found her and Cynthia. She-She was lying there, and she came back. Tried to attack Cynthia and I-I-"

_"I'd die for you, for our home, I promise,"_

Her word's rolled through his mind as he drove, why? Why her, out of everyone why did he have to lose Kaylee. He had to live with their last words being some goddamn fight. An argument that didn't even matter. Knowing the last time he'd seen her, was the last memory he'd ever have of her now. He wanted to go back for her, take her with them, but he didn't want to see her like that. See his Kaylee dead, and lifeless. The fire, and determination he'd loved so much gone from her eyes forever. Silence settled over them, as he drove. Zipping in and out of the road around cars blocking the path they were on.

"They're gonna pay for this,"

"Who?"

"The ringleader, Rick and that group,"

"I doubt they made it out Gareth,"

"Oh, he did, Kaylee liked him. She never liked anyone before, for her to like him. It means he's different, he'll make it out, and we'll be waiting for him. Him and that pretty blonde,"


	24. Stay Until You Can't.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You love me Gareth?"
> 
> "Of course I did, Do, Are you really here?"
> 
> "I'm as real as you want me to be, you can stay here with me until you wake up. But after that, I got to go. I got somewhere I need to be Gar,"
> 
> "Kaylee, what happened to you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I am so sorry for taking so long to update this guys.
> 
> :(
> 
> [One Taste of You Isn't Enough.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5050117/chapters/11612995) Has the next chapter!
> 
> [Take My Everything.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5294456/chapters/12221846) and [Blood on Our Hands.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4759373/chapters/10882013) will be updated soonish guys!
> 
> I have a short Brick posted if you guys want to take a look [Tenderness.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5340017)
> 
> All titles are linked.
> 
> The next chapter will pick back up with Beth and Rick. I just wanted to write Kaylee!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Beyond Terminus:_

Silence had settled between them all as Gareth drove. The occasional wail of sorrow from Cynthia filling the gap of speech between them all. He'd lost everything. His Mother, His Brother, Terminus, but not one of those things mattered as much as her. Not one of them mattered as much as Kaylee. He'd never see her again, never hear her tasteless jokes about sexual situations. He couldn't recall the exact joke, but, the blowjob in the parking lot on always made him laugh. Especially the way she told it.

She was a free spirit, a butterfly that had its wings clipped and tore off of it. His hands grasped onto the steering wheel, just driving forward. Silent, and staring toward the road ahead of them.

"Tell me how she looked."

Chuck looked at him as if he couldn't believe what he'd said to him. He wanted to know, wanted to know if his Kaylee looked beautiful in the final moments. If she looked peaceful, or if she went in pain. 

"She-Gareth are you sure you wanna know this?"

"I want to know. You owe me that, you got to see her one last time."

"She-she was laying there, on her back. At first, before, before she got back up. Her eyes were looking up at the sky or something."

"Did she look peaceful?"

"She did."

"I want to go back for her, I just want to see her again Chuck. I need to but, those fucking things have overrun Terminus and, I-"

His words fell from him suddenly as he continued to drive along. Picturing her in his mind, dark hair splayed out behind her. Stained in crimson pooling beneath her. Eyes staring up at the sky, looking at something he knew he'd never see or understand. He wasn't a man that believed in anything but, hopefully she'd found somewhere better than this world. Somewhere to wait for him until they were together again. Chuck gasped out suddenly pointing toward the windshield.

"Gareth, look!"

Tires screeched against the pavement as he stopped the SUV. Dark eyes looking at the figure standing there, was that, was that Martin? Chuck climbed out of the SUV easing toward him as the two men exchanged a few words here and there before Chuck hooked an arm with his helping him back to the SUV. Cynthia flung her arms around Martins neck. 

"I thought you were dead."

"I ain't gonna leave the party that soon Cynth."

The remainder of the drive was silent, void of everything except the soft thump of the tires against pavement before they stopped. Picking somewhere at random for the night. Somewhere to bed down, relax, plan their direction after they found Rick and those people he seemed so insistent on saving. Beth, maybe she didn't have to go down with the rest of them. She had spirit, just like Kaylee, Tiny shapely little frame, just like Kaylee. Maybe, over time, she could _become_ Kaylee. Another version, strong, determined, confident. He could mold her into her, shape her into something new. Have Kaylee back, in some form. 

Chuck and the others chatted amongst themselves. Rummaging through things and gathering what little they'd found in the center of the floor.

"Where are we gonna go?"

"We'll find somewhere Cynthia don't worry."

"But we need water, medicine, blankets."

"We could give it a day or so, they won't move in forever there. They'll wander on, maybe we can circle back for our supplies. What do you think Gareth?"

He nodded simply, barely even registering what they'd said, or their conversation. He needed to lay down, just try and rest and track them in the morning. Hopefully he'd dream of Kaylee, so he could see her face one more time. 

Chuck was silent as he watched Gareth folding his jacket and rolling it into a pillow. Tucking it under his head, and turning his back to them all. His hand grasped Martins arm as they headed outside away from everyone.

"He's pretty fucked up over everything,"

"The hell happened to Terminus?"

"These people, they just fucking showed."

"So? People always show up,"

"It was different Martin. They had people there already, and, I don't know what the hell happened."

"How many?"

"I don't know."

"What happened to Gareth?"

"Kaylee, she, she didn't make it."

Silence settled between the two men for a few minutes before Martin leaned back against the side of the building. Sliding down until he was sitting on the ground. Before Chuck did the same. 

"He's gonna make bad choices right now you know that right?"

"I do, but I know no matter what I'm with him Martin."

 

"Come on sleepyhead, wake up."

Her fingers gently ran through his hair as he slept, feeling the coolness of her flesh against his own. Burning, and hot from the heat all around them. 

"Gar, wake up. Come on."

His eyes opened as he saw her gazing at him, smiling.

"Kaylee?"

"The one and only, you think anyone else has an ass like this?"

He sat upright quickly grasping her, and hugging her tightly. Gareth had never been a man that believed in love, emotions were something people could use to manipulate. To move someone to their favor. But with her, he wasn't afraid to feel. Her arms hugged around him tightly, as his fingers ran through glossy dark locks.

"I thought I'd never see you again"

"Please, you weren't missing me, you were missing our sex weren't you?"

"Kaylee, what-What happened? Chuck, Cynthia, they said you were dead."

Slowly, he pulled back from her, dark eyes staring toward her face as she smiled softly. Leaning close enough her lips were barely more than an inch away from his own.

"You love me Gareth?"

"Of course I did, Do, Are you really here?"

"I'm as real as you want me to be, you can stay here with me until you wake up. But after that, I got to go. I got somewhere I need to be Gar."

"Kaylee, what happened to you?"

Her eyes stared at him suddenly, looking cold, listless, lacking the fire they'd always had. She looked paler, as if every ounce of life had been drained out of her. But he didn't care, she was here. She was here, with him. They were together again, even if it was just a dream she was here. Her hands gently through his hair. Fingertips easing over both sides of his jawline as she leaned closer. Close enough, he could smell the scent of rotten fruit, and flowers clinging to her flesh. Like withered flowers, something sickly sweet.

"I love you Gareth, but I got to go."

"Don't, just just stay here. Stay with me Kaylee. Stay until you can't."

"I have to go Gareth. I can't."

Kaylee stood suddenly, when he saw it. The hole in the center of her chest, the crimson staining her shirt, and her jeans/ Dark hair suddenly mussed, and dripping with dark red droplets. What happened to her?

"Kaylee...."

"I'll see you soon Gareth."

His eyes snapped open suddenly. Staring toward the soft glow from the candle cast across the wall in front of him. It was just a dream, but it felt so fucking real. Like she had been there just moments ago. Was he going crazy? Hoping for one last chance to see her? Or was it just some nightmare brought on by everything that had happened today. His hand ran through his hair, dropping onto the floor, when he felt something, something sticky, cold, and wet. His hand rose upwards, as his eyes saw the dark crimson clinging to his fingers. Thick, and clotted as if from someone dead.


	25. Heading Back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rick leave Terminus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> The next chapters of [One Taste of You Isn't Enough.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5050117/chapters/11612995) and Take My Everything. Will be up soonish!
> 
> Part 1 and 2 of my new Beth and Rick fics are now up!
> 
> [Tenderness.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5340017) is part 1 and Beneath the Winter Moon. is the second half. I will be adding a part 3 as well.
> 
> Once I finish some of my longer fics I will be adding more chapters and continuing my other fics. I haven't forgotten them!
> 
> POV Shifts between Glenn, Beth, and Cynthia this chapter.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Terminus:_

Silence seeped over the room as they struggled with their binds.

"You there, Gareth?"

"He's busy."

"You smell the smoke? You hear the shots? He could be dead. The hell we doing here? The whole place could be going up."

You went on one roundup and you blew protocol. We don't deal with security. That ain't our job. This is. Hey, look at me."

"What?"

He'd heard the snap of the binds, but which binds? His? No, he was still bound, struggling and trying to free himself. Bob? No, he was lying there knocked over from whatever the fuck had shaken Terminus like a snow globe. Dark eyes darted around, as he saw the source. Rick was up, moving while the two men were distracted using whatever makeshift weapon he'd managed to find to take the one down reaching out toward the other. 

"No, no, no, no, no!"

Wet sounds filled the silence, as his body crumpled to the floor. Twitching, writhing, stained in a flow of red, and dark crimson. Glenn shifted against his binds feeling the warmth of fingers as he was cut free. Before Rick was moving, freeing the others just as quickly.

"If they got problems, we got a chance."

"Sounds like a damn war is happening out there."

Silence settled between them once more as he pushed himself onto his feet. Grasping at a knife on one of the tables, as he moved toward one of the fallen men lying there.

"Don't. Let him turn."

Glenn pulled back, standing as he followed Rick and the others into then next room. Seeing the scene of horror before his eyes. Smelling the overwhelming smell of copper, chemicals, and something else just on the edge filling his every breath. What the fuck? How-How could this even be happening to them. They'd followed signs promising sanctuary and now, they'd found the truth. This wasn't salvation, it was damnation.

"Cross any of these people, you kill them. Don't hesitate. They won't."

There was a silent understanding between them all. An understanding that hesitation, was something not one of them could afford to feel here. The sound of gunfire echoed outside, sounding like thunder slowly creeping across the sky, as they made their way toward the opened door. Seeing the pools stained along the ground, the sounds of screams, being devoured by snarls. They were moving, hunkering down behind some car he could only imagine the story behind. Before Rick was moving, grasping one of them around the neck, fingers hooking the strap of the M16 as he fired. Screams filled the air, before he spun around as if expecting to see something waiting behind him. 

Glenn hurried out, followed by the others as they ran through, hurrying toward A. The sound of gunfire filled the air once again, further down this time, before they were there. Ripping back the metal door only to find nothing, nothing more than some dead girl with a crimson pool beneath her.

"Beth!"

Gunfire thundered through Terminus, once more as Glenn grasped the sleeve of Ricks jacket.

"We got to go, Rick, we have to go shes with Maggie. I know they're okay."

Those eyes looked at him, filled with a coldness before he was hurrying past, hurrying toward the sound of the gunfire, it was getting softer, as if they were moving, until they saw it. By the fence, Beth, Maggie, and the others were there. Trying to hold back the walkers and wait for them. Rhythmic gunfire filled the air as the M16 filled the silence between them all. The crack of bones as Walkers fell, wet sounds as dark ooze splattered out on the pavement. Rick hurried toward Beth, grabbing her in an embrace, before he was hurrying her up and over the fence each of them doing the same. Before they all were over, heading into the woods just beyond the burning remains of what was once Terminus. A salvation that only held lies, and false promises.

Silence settled between them all, as Rick hurried ahead. Hands moving over where the bag they'd buried was hidden.

"The hell are we still around here for?"

"Guns, some supplies. Go along the fences. Use the rifles. Take out the rest of 'em."

"What?"

Those blue eyes gazed up suddenly at Abraham.

"They don't get to live."

"Rick, we got out. It's over."

"It's not over till they're all dead. The hell it isn't."

"That place is on fire. Full of walkers."

"I'm not dicking around with this crap."

"We just made it out. The fences are down. They'll run or die."

Beth took her knife from the bag as she slipped it back into the sheath. Soft blue eyes gazing at the smoke filling the air from the building behind them. 

 

_Beyond Terminus:_

Silence settled between them all as Gareth slept. Filled with the images of Kaylee, of Terminus, Of everything they'd lost because of them. They'd lost everything, because of them. They weren't any better than those people that had come there. Those men that had-hurt them time, and time again. They knew what they needed to do. Knew they needed to find them, but, maybe this was time for something new. Time for a change after the loss.

"Cynthia, look, all I'm saying is we just go okay?"

Her eyes gazed at the other woman as she spoke. How, how could she say to her after everything they'd been through?

"Just go? Where? Where do we go hmm? Where are we gonna find shelter, walls, food, water? Cause I sure as hell haven't found anywhere like that, except home."

A sigh filled the silence between them as the other woman sat down beside her. Back pressed against the wall, as she looked at Cynthia.

"Cynthia, I know it's hard. I know Kaylee and you were close but-"

"Don't talk about her."

"She's gone Cynthia, we have to move forward find somewhere to settle down. Winter's gonna happen and when it does I don't wanna be on the road."

"Kaylee has to come with us. I know its a body, but, look at Gareth. He needs to see her again, I need to see her again."

"Why?"

"Before you came there, at Terminus, there-there were these men and, Kaylee saved me she protected me from them. I owe her, okay?"

Cynthia eased toward Gareth slowly hooking her fingers around the keys to the SUV before she hurried outside. Climbing in and backing out, before she turned on the headlights. She was going home, back for Kaylee, back for supplies, back to see what was left and if there was a trail they could follow.


	26. Can't Say Goodbye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia heads back to Terminus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> The next chapters of One Taste of You Isn't Enough. and [Take My Everything.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5294456/chapters/12221846) are up!
> 
> Once I finish One Taste of You Isn't Enough. I'll be focusing on [My Perfect Girl.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5202266/chapters/11989613) more and starting a new multi chapter Jessick. 
> 
> POV shifts between Cynthia, and Gareth this chapter.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Terminus:_

 

Smoke plumed into the air in the distance, thick, and filling the air. She knew coming back here was a mistake, dangerous, but she had to see it. Had to come back for her, to just take her away from this hell somewhere safe. Somewhere they could give her a proper goodbye. Kaylee deserved better. She deserved somewhere safe. Terminus was silent, quieter than she'd ever seen it. Burning to the ground, those things were still lingering but, it was less. Enough she could get in there and take Kaylee back with her.

The SUV turned, heading through the wide gap in the fence that surrounded their Home. Kept them safe until people had shown up once more. A dry scoff escaped her mouth, as Cynthias hands clenched tight to the steering wheel as she drove flipping on the headlights and searching the ground for her friend. When the headlights caught the darkened trail of crimson that lead to her. The headlights shown brightly, reflecting off of darkened hair.

The soft sound of the door opening filled the silence that had settled over the place she'd called Home until earlier today. Somewhere she'd felt so safe even after those men had came through. Gareth, Kaylee, they'd fought for this place. Earned this place, and now, they were fleeing it. Running away because of someone showing up uninvited once again. Only this time, it was worse. Their home was burning, cracking, and sounding like the building was about to give way at any moment. Kaylee, and countless others dead either to return as one of them or dragged off toward a fate worse than hell its self.

Cynthia eased out, killing the headlights as she hurried toward Kaylees body, feeling the icy flesh beneath her grasp as she pulled her, opening the back door and lifting her inside. Before she was closing it, hurrying around to the drivers side and climbing in. Sending the SUV Flying in reverse as she turned around, heading back for Gareth and the other's. Her eyes glanced at the rearview mirror, seeing denim clad legs, and the tinge of her jacket touching at the tops of her hips.

"I couldn't just leave you there, not after everything we've been through together. I couldn't just, forget you. You deserved better than this Kaylee."

There was silence between them, something she found only seemed to make the tears flow once more. Tears she could now let free, tears for someone she'd loved, tears for someone she'd been saved by countless times. 

"I miss you, I wish you could just say something to me, tell me fuck off that I'm talking to much anything. Please Kaylee, just come back."

Each word escaped her in a strangled sob as she drove forward. Continuing down the darkened road until the edge of the roof could be seen in the distance just ahead. The SUV Came to a halt, as she climbed out, seeing Chuck and Gareth coming out.

"Where the hell where you?"

"I went back to Terminus."

Gareths dark eyes stared at her, as he stepped closer.

"Cynthia, you can't just take off like that. One of us isn't as strong as all of us. You shouldn't have went back there, what if something happened? What if someone hurt you, took you off somewhere? How would we find you?"

Her eyes dropped to the ground, looking like a scolded child as she felt his arms hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a hell of a day."

Cynthia hugged him, feeling the warmth of him, hugged tightly around her, as she nuzzled against him. Feeling his arms tightening before he pulled away.

"Gareth, don't be angry okay? I had to go back. I had to do it."

Her steps were hurried toward the back door of the SUV as she opened it. Revealing why she'd went back, as Gareth stepped forward. Dark eyes shining softly, beneath the silver glow of moonlight as he reach inside. Pulling, until Kaylee was draped in his arms. Carrying her toward inside, as everyone looked away. Busying themselves so he could say goodbye. Gareth slowly eased down, laying her onto the floor. Fingers teasing through glossy brunette locks. Even like this, his Kaylee was still beautiful. Still perfect, his hand caressed the soft curve of her cheek.

Feeling the cold, lifeless flesh beneath his warm touch. Seeing the stains dark, and massive clinging to her clothing. The mark centered in her chest that had taken her away from him.

"I love you Kaylee, should of said it before this. Shouldn't have been such an asshole. I should have been there when this happened, I could-"

His words fell away as Gareth sat down beside her, hand gently taking her own, as he laced their fingers together. Feeling the cool kiss of her flesh against him. 

"I could have saved you, protected you, kept you with me and, maybe you'd still be here now."

It was his fault, if he'd been there, if he'd just taken care of everything before they'd had the chance to surprise them. Kaylee would have still been with him, his cheek pressed against her fingertips. Feeling the sting of cold against his flesh as dark eyes gazed at her. Looking at her face, and seeing what those people were capable of doing. He'd wanted to see her one final time, to just say goodbye and see her face one last time but, he couldn't let go. Couldn't just, forget her and move on like they'd never even fucking known each other. This was Kaylee, not some stranger not, some new girl, it was her. Beth, would never be her, but, maybe in time, she could be like her. Be his Kaylee.

"Gareth, we got to get things rolling. We need to find food, water, and start tracking them before we lose 'em."

Chuck stepped away from the doorway as Gareth let his hand fall away from her, touching her hand one final time before he stood upright. Ready to leave.


	27. So Much Better Than the Others.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You see, we didn't want to hurt you... before. We didn't want to pull you away from your group or scare you. These aren't things that we _want_ to do. They're things we _got_ to do. You and your people took away our home. One of your group even took away someone very special to me...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I am so sorry for taking so long to update this.
> 
> Life's been hectic with Christmas coming but, updates will get back to the usual soon!
> 
> The last chapter of [One Taste of You Isn't Enough.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5050117/chapters/11612995) is in the works guys. I'll try and get it posted before Christmas but, I'll see.
> 
> Once its finished I'll be posting a new multi chapter and adding more to [Take My Everything.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5294456/chapters/12221846) and [My Perfect Girl.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5202266/chapters/11989613)
> 
> I might have a few ficlets coming as well if I can finish them!
> 
> This chapter has some of season 5 episode 2 Strangers but done AU
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_The Church:_

It was silent, more silent than Terminus had been. Safe. Something they all needed after that had happened to them. Daryl, Carl, Judith, Carol, were all alive and well waiting for them just beyond the thick of the woods. Covered in walker gore from the herd that'd been drawn there from the gunfire. She was thankful for that. Thankful for the sight of Rick sleeping with Judy on his chest. _Peaceful_ and relaxing even after the things they'd seen there. Everyone else was silent, sleeping, or keeping watch from the large stained glass windows surrounding them. 

Beth sighed softly, as she crossed one denim clad leg over the other. Soft blue eyes gazing out at the moon as she sat there trying to forget. Trying to ease away the tension she still felt seeped into her that this, that, whatever the fuck had happened wasn't over. But it had to be, Maggie was right, they'd either run or die there. Beyond their fences the walkers would find them wouldn't they? She'd never wished an ill fate on anyone but they deserved whatever came. They'd held them, tried to.... she couldn't think about it. Because of them, blood was on her hands. Stained forever and clinging to her flesh like the front of her shirt.

Her gasp filled the silence all around her, feeling the warmth of a hand resting on her shoulder. Eyes quickly darting toward the source as she felt herself relax at the sight of Daryl standing there beside her. Beth slowly eased over, making room for him to sit down.

"Shouldn't be off alone like this."

His gruff, deep, voice filled the silence between them as Beth shook her head.

"Couldn't sleep. I just needed some time alone."

"You thinking 'bout back there?"

She nodded softly, feeling unable to bring herself to tell Daryl anything but the truth. Hoping somehow, he'd say something to ease away what she was feeling inside herself. Tell her something, say something to her even if it was some fucked up it gets better in time bullshit answer. But he didn't, just draped an arm around her pulling her close. _Comforting_ her. Making her feel like home was still here between them all. Beth leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Smelling the scent of wood, ash, Daryl filling her every inward drawn breath. 

"Don't think about it. Just get some rest girl."

"Thank you Daryl."

"For what?"

"Being there."

 

_Woods:_

 

They'd been moving for a while. Following the tracks in the dirt, snapped branches, tracking them. Following them, just out of sight until the moment was right. The moment he'd been waiting for since they'd found the Church. Saw the Samurai making her way around checking the area and keeping watch. But there was new faces, a kid, some guy with Angel wings on the back of his vest with a crossbow. _The Archer_ the only words Gareth could even seem to think of to describe the stranger.The others he'd seen, when they were being pushed into the train car. Chuck eased down beside him, as their eyes watched through the thick of woods cloaking them in foliage hidden away from the eyes that could have seen from a window.

"We got em"

"Not yet we don't. Don't get too antsy Chuck."

Gareth's eyes stared forward, watching, waiting for the right moment for them to strike when he saw it. Saw Bob as he ventured outside, walking into the thick of the woods not too far from where they were standing. Sobbing softly about something, what they'd been through? Loss of someone? What Gareth didn't know but, now, was their moment. It happened so fast it was unsure if it was actually happening. Him, and Chuck rushing from the woods and grasping him, and dragging him away even as he struggled against them. Fighting, and throwing a punch that connected with Chucks jaw before he went limp as Chuck knocked him out. Fingertips gently running over the spot, and uttering a few cuss words as they grabbed him, dragging him toward the SUV and placing him in the back.

The crackle of the fire filled the silence between them all. the dead silent gap of silence between them all, Gareth didn't know how long he'd been staring out the window staring at them. The small gathering of those things pushing and trying to force themselves beyond the glass. Cold, listless eyes staring back at him from behind the glass. Eyes like Kaylees now. Cold, and void of the life they held before they'd become the things in front of him now. Shells of their former self. Gareth sighed softly, placing his hand palm down on the glass, staring back at him. Reaching for him like she used to do. Wanting him like Kaylee did. Dark eyes turned toward Bob hearing the groan from behind him.

"You waking up?"

Silence settled between them while the others sat around the fire. Martin and Cynthia sitting off to themselves and talking. Bob's eyes opened slowly, gazing toward him as Gareth pulled over a small milk crate flipping it upside down as he sat down with a sigh. Dark eyes sparkling with a strange calm gazing back at Bob.

"Ah, you're back with us, huh? Good news is... you're not dead yet. That's a relief, right? But try not to read too much into the word _yet_ there. It'll just drive you crazy, Bob. I want to explain myself a little. Okay?"

Silence was all Gareth heard as he sighed once more.

"You see, we didn't want to hurt you... before. We didn't want to pull you away from your group or scare you. These aren't things that we _want_ to do. They're things we _got_ to do. You and your people took away our home. One of your group even took away someone very special to me...."

His tone seemed to change for a moment, sounding harder, colder, like he could have lost it at any moment. Before that plastic smile once more found its self on his face. Hiding the truth, and giving the image He wanted Bob to see.

"Now, I get that. That's fair play. Now we're out here like everybody else trying to survive. And in order to do that, we have to hunt. Didn't start that way, eating like that. It _evolved_ into that. We evolved. We had to. And now we've devolved into hunters. I told you. I said it. Can't go back, Bob. I just hope you understand that nothing happening to you _now_ is personal. Yeah, you put us in this situation and it is almost kind of a cosmic justice for it to be you, but... we would have done this to anybody. We _will_. But at the end of the day, no matter how much we hate all this ugly business... a man's Got to survive, right?"

Those dark eyes shined within the fires glow as his hand rose, the fast rapid breathing from Bob filling the silence all around them.

"If it makes you feel any better... you have been so much better than the others. Then we thought you would."


	28. Here with You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You need to go back Cynthia."
> 
> "I don't want to go back, I want to stay here with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
>  
> 
> I know I said the next chapter of [One Taste of You Isn't Enough.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5050117/chapters/11612995) would be up by Christmas but, life happened and now its gonna be before New Years. I'm half way done so this time, for real, it's coming guys!
> 
> Once its finished I'll be posting a new multi chaptered Jessick and spending more time writing [Take My Everything.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5294456/chapters/12221846)
> 
> POV Shifts between Gareth and Cynthia this chapter slightly AU of Four walls and a Roof.
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

_Woods:_

Cynthia sighed softly, wiping at her eyes as she leaned against Martins shoulder. Eyes fixed on Gareth, talking away with that guy they'd brought back here. Gareth had changed so much since that first day she'd met him. Before those men had come into their Home, and tried to take it away. He had grown into the leader they needed, kept them all alive.Given them shelter from the storm in a sense. Those dark brown eyes looked over at her suddenly. Reflections of the fire dancing within them, as she saw the smallest hint of a smile playing across his lips before his attention returned back to the man Bob. Martin shifted beside her, pulling her closer as his arm wrapped around her tighter. Comforting her for the loss of Kaylee, their home, everything.

Gareth sighed softly, as his eyes returned back to Bob. Silently watching him, as he watched him, watched what he was doing.

"It's probably pretty stupid to be here. Dangerous. I don't know, maybe not."

The silence was filled with the snarls of those things clawing at the glass. Trying to force themselves beyond the thin layer of protection and come for them all. 

"You can see the threat. That's something. Looking at them makes me feel better about things. My mom used to say that every day above ground was a win. Doesn't really apply anymore, but... you can still get some perspective. The glass is gonna break sooner or later. Nothing lasts too long anymore."

Gareth let his eyes drift toward the glass, staring at them with a taunting smile that he was alive. Right in front of them, and there was nothing they could do, but hunger like they'd done for so, so long. Become the hunters, they'd needed to be right from the very beginning of everything.

"You know, we marked our way here so that we could find our way back after. So stupid, right? I mean... back to what? It wasn't just a trap. It was gonna be a choice. You join us or well, you've seen just how far we're willing to go haven't you? Just like how far one of your group was willing to go when they killed Kaylee."

He could feel the anger building within him. The rage he knew he'd drown beneath sooner or later. The guilt for not being there for her when she'd needed him the most. But, it was Kaylee. Not someone that needed protecting from the world she was stronger than most of them. She'd survived when others hadn't, it just seemed unreal to actually believe she was gone. Never coming back, some faded memory that would wither away. His hand ran through the thick mess of dark brown hair as he sighed sharply.

"You know, the world is a very unkind place Bob. You gotta know that right? I mean, look at us. We're all out here just trying to keep each other safe. Find somewhere safe, somewhere there's water, shelter, Food."

His eyes fixed on him for a moment before he was speaking again.

"Even animals _Evolve, Adapt_ just like we've done. Because that's what happens thing's change and when they do, you either get with the program or you become the cattle to the slaughter. Lined up waiting for your turn on the chop block."

Silence settled between them once more as Gareth saw the look in his eyes. The far away look staring off toward the distance as if he was listening, but somehow, somewhere else and not here with them. Slowly, Gareth leaned forward. Fingers lacing together in front of him, elbows resting on denim clad knees.

"I bet that pretty girl that's with your group would agree. Sasha I think was her name..."

His eyes turned toward him suddenly. Glaring, angry, as if the mention of her wasn't something he wanted to hear from Gareths mouth. _Got his attention._

"We're going to get all of them. But for starters, you'll do just fine. We did a good job with you. We've had practice. When we started, it was about making it slow...."

A sharp sigh escaped his mouth suddenly seeing Bob turning his head away from.

"Hey, I'm being a human being here. I'm talking to you. Perspective, Bob. You're above ground. At least you're better off than them."

Laughter rumbled within his throat as he sat there. 

"Well, he lost it. Lasted longer than I thought he would."

"You... you idiots."

His eyes turned toward Gareth suddenly, Staring at him as he spoke louder, and louder. Near the very edge of screaming. 

"Okay, keep it down."

The sound of those things growls filled the air suddenly. Fists slamming onto the glass, and filling the silence as they became wilder. Threatening to break through at any moment. Martin stood up suddenly, rushing toward them as his hand grasped at the knife in his belt.

"I can shut him up."

"I've been bitten, you stupid pricks!"

"Let's just kill him now."

"No, no, we need him."

"We might as well be eating one of them!"

Cynthia looked at them. Eyes wide and filled with fear.

"What the hell's gonna happen? Are we gonna turn? Are we just gonna die?"

"Cynthia, calm the hell down. Everything is gonna be fine."

"Why the hell didn't you check him first?"

"'Cause he was fine."

The wild sound of Bobs laughter filled the air as the glass sounded once more.

"Shut up!"

Growls, snarls, the sound of the glass trying to give way, mingling with laughter filling the silence between them all.

"I said shut up!"

The sound of laughter faded as Gareth turned and walked away hearing Martin saying something and the sound of those things getting angrier. The soft sound of hurried footsteps behind him, filling the silence the woods has surrounded him with.

"Gareth, Hey, Gareth wait up!"

"Go back to the camp Cynthia."

He didn't stop, didn't even bother to do more than glance over his shoulder as she hurried, running behind him. Until their every step was falling in rhythm together. 

"Gareth what's wrong?"

"Cynthia you shouldn't be out here. Go back, I'll be there in a while."

"Hey, listen."

Her hand gently reach out suddenly,fingers grasping into the darkened leather of his jacket as he stopped. Dark eyes staring back into his own.

"I'm worried about you."

"Cynthia...."

"No, you're a good man Gareth. You've been there for us, helped us, kept us safe, if it hadn't been for you and Kaylee I don't think I would be here now. We're gonna make it. I know we are."

"I feel stupid honestly marking the way back. Terminus is in flames, and what are we gonna go back to?"

"Our Home."

Her eyes stared up at him teeth biting into her bottom lip as his hand gently took hold of her own. Fingers teasing over her own, feeling the soft, silky flesh beneath his touch as they stood there before he pulled away.

"You need to go back Cynthia."

"I don't want to go back, I want to stay here with you."


	29. Stay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We stand, we defend this place."
> 
> "How many of em made it out of there?"
> 
> "I don't know. Not many by guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know I am so super lame for such a short update after so long, but, chapters will get longer as the story moves along again.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It'd been a few days since Bob had vanished.

Gone without a trace before he popped back up a reason, but he was hurt.

Hurt very badly.

Sasha hadn't stopped crying.

"Its those pricks from Terminus."

"We don't know that."

"Who else would have done this?"

She'd been listening to Rick and Daryl argue for an hour.

Fighting about the next step.

Revenge, or leave.

Stay and fight send Carl and Judy somewhere safe for a few days or find somewhere in the church for them to be in if things went south.

They'd been left no choice.

They were being hunted.

Followed.

Watched from afar.

She wondered if they were being watched right now. 

It seemed like paranoia, but, it seemed likely.

How else could they have taken Bob?

"We stand, we defend this place."

"How many of em made it out of there?"

"I don't know. Not many by guess."

Blood would be spilled she knew that.

Knew it'd been coming from the moment she'd seen the look burning behind Ricks eyes.


End file.
